Sheppard HIll University
by Scrax
Summary: okay so basically it takes place in college, centered around a fictional representation of my family(Which to a certain extent isn't overly fictional. So from there i made it so all of us were closer to the same age as we are in real life, and from there added went for a sort-of Twilight type story, only in college instead of High school. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**S.H.U**

Sheppard Hill University

**Chapter 1**

Two days before the first semester begins, most of the students are arriving and settling into their new dorms on campus. Outside the girl's dorm house, an old Grand Marquis pulls up to the curb and the driver steps out. "Okay girls, home away from home grab your bags." She says before popping the trunk open. Her name is Nicole Leblanc, a Sophomore, and the oldest of the group, each of them no taller than five and half feet. She is the second tallest, had shoulder length light brown hair, and seems the most normal of the group.

"Kimmy, your bags on top you go first," another says as they all gather around the back of the car. Kimmy Collins, the shortest of the group, and who clearly wears wigs every single day, simply because she enjoys them, grabs her two bags from the top of the pile of suitcases. Today her hair is a deep crimson and reaches down to her waist.

"Okay Ray those should be yours next," Kimmy says resting her bags on the sidewalk. Raychel Clark steps up to the back of the car and takes her to bags from the trunk, she is the tallest of the group, and also the youngest. Her hair is down around her shoulder blades, her bangs styled to the left of her face, and a natural red color.

"Nikki yours are next," the last girl says. She has shoulder length red/brown hair, and like the other three girls who step out, she dresses in an alternative rock style. Her name is Sydney Marie, a Sophomore transferring into Sheppard Hill in order to be closer to her friends.

The girls finish getting their bags from the car and take them to their new dorm rooms, which are right beside each other's, two girls per room. Once Nicole has parked her car properly the girls get down to unpacking and decorating their room.

By the time everyone has settled in it is near dinner time and the four girls decide to head the cafeteria and share dinner. Once all four have gotten their food and picked an empty table they begin to tell Sydney more about he school.

"Nikki why'd you pick this table? You made like a B-line for it soon as you had your food," Kim Inquires.

"Oh you'll see, give it ten minutes, they'll be here," she says with an evil smile.

"Who will?" Ray asks worried.

"See that big table right over there?" Nicole says nodding to a much longer table then the rest, decorated with the school colors and different table cloths bearing the school crest.

"Ya?" Sydney answers.

"That's their table," Nicole says with a wink and Kim and Ray seem to catch on.

"You don't mean the Alphas do you?" Ray says excitedly.

"Oh my god is that really their table?" Kim asks again.

"Yep it is, I always get here early to get a good enough seat to watch them."

"Who are you all talking about? Who are the Alphas?" Sydney tries to get an explanation from them. All the other girls seems in disbelief that she hadn't caught on.

"How did you transfer here without hearing about them? They are the Savoie family. This school's sports teams and most of the popular clubs are all run by the Savoie family, and most of their parents are on the school board and are the most generous donators to the school. They have for the past fifty years. Soon as one generation graduates another comes in," she says and then shushes the other girls and points to the window which shows the parking lot, where several cars are pulling in along the from section of the Café. "Here they come."

"Since you don't know we'll introduce them as they come in the door." Kimmy says tapping Sydney on the shoulder.

"First up are the Baseball players," Nicole starts as four boys come in the door after exiting a brand new BMW M5 painted red. "Those are the four brothers, Robert, David, Mike and James, the last two are twins, non-identical. Robert is the starting first baseman," he sports short brown hair and dresses in heavy boots, a t-shirt and dirty jeans. "Dave plays out field," has shorter blonde hair and dresses more formally then most of the family. "Mike is the relief pitcher and James is starting pitcher," both of the boys wear their school jackets and have slightly longer black hair and all of the boys have Brown eyes

Next, out of an early two thousands white mustang comes three more boys. "Next are Nick Chris and Cole, the football players, none of them are siblings, Nick is the starting Quarterback, Chris is the starting Running back and Cole is a starting Tackle." Nick wears his football jersey and has very short black hair and blue eyes. Chris and Cole wear their jackets but it is obvious that Cole is much heftier than the rest of the family. Both boys have short brown hair and brown eyes, and Chris is the tallest of the boys so far at the table.

Next came a convertible newer mustang painted red with the top down, and four girls exited and entered the room. "Next are the girls every guy wants a piece of, Casey, head Cheerleader, Lindsay, head dancer and gymnast, Jenna, cheerleader and Jillian another gymnast." All of the girls have brown eyes again, but unlike the other three girls, who have long dirty blonde hair, Casey has shoulder length black hair. All of the girls are very short, as cheerleaders and dancers never grow to be very tall.

Next in a large van, a ford transit, decorated with many hard rock band's names, comes a more alternative looking guy, with long brown hair, untamed, and wears a pair of shades hiding his eye color. "That ones John right?" Kim asks trying to not force Nicole to be the only one talking.

"That's right, John's band is the most popular on campus and most of the music you hear over the campus radio is by them."

Next came an old black corvette stingray in perfect condition, and out stepped a slightly taller boy wearing shades and a leather jacket. "That ones Garret, professional stock car driver, probably one of the more sought after guys."

After that only one more car came. It was an orange and black Daytona Charger from the same era as the Stingray, and out of the passenger seat stepped a girl dressed far more formally than anyone else on the campus. "That's Santina, the leading lady in the theatre, if there's a play to be made, she's the star." Santina seems taller than she is as she always wears a set of heels, she has short brown hair and brown eyes.

Then from the driver's seat of the Daytona came the last of the family. "Oh my god he's here, he doesn't usually come in with the rest, he usually just drops off Santina and leaves." Nicole says clearly holding her breathe.

"Why who is he?" Sydney asks, looking to the boy who Nicole finds far more interesting then the rest.

"That's Taylor, captain of the Hockey team, first Savoie to ever try their hand at something other than Football and Baseball. He's the best player the schools ever had."

"Why doesn't he ever come in?" Sydney fishes for more answers.

"Most people think he is more antisocial than the rest of his family, since he is more different then the rest of them. Especially on spring break, when most of the school heads to the beach. You will never see him during the summer and never at the beach or anywhere when it's hot outside."

"What is he a vampire?" Sydney laughs out as a joke.

"Most of the girls like to pretend he is," the other girls laugh back. "But he is just used to a different climate then they are. He's the Hockey team's captain, he spends most days either in the rink hanging out or skating around. In the winter last year he even got permission to skate on the lake behind the school. The kids just different from the rest."

Taylor isn't as muscled as the football players but not as scrawny as the Baseball players, he is at a comfortable medium. He has longer brown hair then anyone else, and he clearly uses a straightening iron on it everyday. He has brown eyes and wears basketball shorts, a pair of teal high-tops and a teal v-necked t-shirt almost everyday, even through the winter. "Taylor Lindsay and Jillian are siblings, Casey and Nick are as well. Cole is an only child along with Garret. John, Chris and Jenna are siblings as well, and Santina is an only child."

"So why does Taylor drive Santina everywhere?" Sydney asks.

"No one knows for sure but there are rumors that they are a bit closer then any family should be," Nicole laughs out and the three other girls begin telling her how gross that is. "Common I'm only kidding guys," she laughs out as the girls return their attention to the table. "So who are your favorites?" she finally asks, "Mine is David."

"I think I like Cole the best so far," Kim answers.

"Nick is pretty hot," Ray says giggling.

"…You guys don't even know that much about them and you sound like you're after them," Sydney wonders out loud.

"Every girl is, just pick one, solely based on their looks," Nicole encourages Sydney.

"Fine…I pick Taylor then," Sydney says rolling her eyes, then settling back to looking to Taylor. She then sees Santina, who is sitting right beside Taylor nudge him in the arm and nod towards the table the girls are sitting at. Taylor looks up from his food and looks to the four girls starring straight back at him. He then laughs a bit and looks away from they, and Sydney realizes that Kim has put up bunny ears behind her head, and she swats away her hand.

"Why did you do that, now I have no chance," Sydney whispers loudly.

"Hah, who's the one after them now?" Nicole points out.

"Oh…shut up," Sydney looks back to Taylor with her cheeks flushed. She finds that he has finished the small meal he picked out and is standing from the table and whispering in Santina's ear. Once he finishes telling her whatever it was he was whispering, the two of them look to Sydney and Taylor turns away from the table and walks to the door. Once outside he fires up his car and with a good deal of engine revving, leaves the lot headed back to the Savoie house on campus.

"Where do they stay anyway? I didn't see any of those cars in the parking lot," Sydney once again fishing for information.

"In the Delta Xi Delta frat house. Only Savoies are accepted and all of them live there year round until they graduate. It's very nearly the biggest building on campus, and it's even guarded to keep their stalkers away."

"Does anyone know what it looks like on the inside?"

"Some claim to but it's doubtful, the Savoies barely ever get into relationships, and are never close enough relationships for someone to be allowed inside. There's blueprints for the whole campus in the library but they don't help much. That buildings been there for fifty years, who knows how much it has changed on the inside."

"So no one knows what they do in there?" Kim asks.

"Well there is almost always music playing, several different kinds of music from different sections of the house, so no not really."

"So what, you'd need binoculars just to see inside?"

"Ya, and even then the windows and blinds are only open sometimes, and the lights aren't ever really on." Nicole says trying to sounds mysterious.

"Huh, maybe they really are vampires," Ray says giggling a bit.

After a few more minutes of discussion they see everyone else starting to leave, but not before Santina gets up from the table and comes over to the table where the girls are sitting. The four girls panic a bit but try to remain still. "Hello there, I have seen you around campus haven't I?" Santina asks Nicole.

"Uh, yes this is my second year," she says nervously.

"And the rest of you I presume are freshmen?"

"Except Sydney, she just transferred," Kim says trying not to sound intimidated.

"Welcome to Sheppard Hill, My name is Santina Savoie, but of coarse all of you know who we are, don't you?" Santina say smiling down to them.

"Did…did you hear us talking about you?" Sydney says quietly.

"I only saw you, I had been watching the four of you from the moment we came in. Sydney, there is something Taylor wished for me to tell you," she says leaning down and whispering into her ear so the others won't hear. "He said, I am not the kind of guy one should fall for, so please be careful." Santina then curtsied and walked back to join the other Savoies as they walked out of the Café and got in their cars and drove away.

End of Chapter 1

Okay so, for my returning readers I have a few things I need to tell you. No one has given me any signs as to whether they actually want me to continue British Railway's Red Baron, no reviews and next to no views since I posted chapter 10 at the end f last month. As for this new series, I will be concentrating harder on this than Red Baron because I like it more and am more enthusiastic to write this, considering this story is a fictional representation of my own life, and has my family and friends in it as well. Lemme know what you all think, Reviews encouraged.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"What'd she say?" Raychel asked getting closer to Sydney, once Santina and the rest of the Savoies had left the Café.

"She said that Taylor, told her to tell me that he isn't the kind of guy someone should fall in love with, and told me to be careful." She said trying to not sound anxious.

"I was only kidding with the bunny ears, you don't actually like him do you?" Kim asked Sydney.

"How could I? I don't even know him…" Sydney said looking back to the chair he had been sitting in.

"But you want to get to know him, don't you?" Nicole's evil smile returned and the other girls joined in.

"We'll see okay, besides you guys like them also, so shut up would you?" This made all four of them laugh together.

Two days later classes begin, and by the middle of the day Sydney finally finds herself in a class with Taylor. Her first class, Science with Mrs. Riley, had been with his little sister Lindsay, and her second class, Math with Mr. Johns, had been not only with Nicole but also with Cole. Now however her third class had turned out to be the best, as she not only shared it with Nicole, but also with Taylor, Garret and Chris. Chris was a year older than the rest of them, and the girls soon found out he had skipped math the year before because he had hated the class with a passion. Raychel and Kim had purposefully gotten identical schedules, and soon found that they shared almost all their classes with Jenna and Jillian who had done the same. In Sydney's math class she finds that the Savoie boys all sit in the top right corner of the massive room, and no one else has come into the classroom yet. Nicole urges Sydney up to the to level of the bleacher style desks, and over until she finds herself sitting right next to Taylor. She finds however that he doesn't notice, as he has his eyes closed and is listening to music from his phone, with his headphones in.

'He is probably so used to girls trying to sit next to him that he's learned to ignore them' Sydney thought to herself. However as the classroom filled up and their professor showed up, she saw Chris gently elbow him to wake him up. He pulls out his headphones and begins singing to the song he had been listening to before being woken from his trance.

"And I, never thought that I, could ever give my life to one girl," his voice purposefully slow and raspy to match the style of the song. "On this summer Sunday," he draws out the last word and he looks beside him to see the girl from the Café looking straight up at him. He begins to trail off as he looks down to her and then after a few moment he looks down to his notebook, pencil in hand and begins to take notes from the chalkboard. Sydney looks over to Nicole who smiling at her and begins to nudge her shoulder as the two girls giggle to themselves. Towards the end of the class Sydney finds Taylor looking over to her, though she gets the feeling he has spaced out and isn't realizing he is doing so. She then shifts backward in her seat and seems shocked that his look follows her, letting her know that he is really watching her.

"Hello?" she says in a timid voice.

"Sorry," he says shaking his head and using his right hand to get his bangs out of his face and move them off to the right side of his head. "I didn't realize I was staring at you." he says as he looks back down to her. "You're Sydney, the girl from the Cafeteria right?"

"How do you know my name?"

"Santina told it to me."

"But how did she find it out in the first place?"

"Some of us at the table could hear you four."

"But it was so loud in the room and we were almost whispering to each other."

"Does it really matter how I know your name?" He says sighing and looking back to his notebook. "I was just looking at your eyes alright? They are…beautiful," he says before popping in his right headphone, so he wouldn't be able to hear her to get her to leave him alone.

"…Thanks," she whispers out and her cheeks flush a bit. Then as she looks back to her paper she feels as if the entire classroom is starring her down. In fact all of the girls sitting around them are indeed looking at her in disbelief that she got Taylor of all Savoies to compliment her. One in particular glares harder than the rest. Ladonna Cicillini, one of the cheerleaders and a fraternity leader who has been interested in Taylor since the first time she saw him in their freshman year. She had been trying to get his attention for over three years but could never get him to talk. As soon as class is over however, the three boys immediately bolt from the classroom. "Well they are in a hurry."

"They usually leave as soon as possible, most of their spare time is spent practicing for their sport, or hanging around the frat house…" Nicole goes quiet for a moment before inching toward Sydney and beginning to whisper. "We could follow them if you want," she says with a wink.

"Can we get Kimmy and Raychel first? Their last class should've ended a half hour ago."

"If you wanna, I'm sure they are in their dorms."

The two girls head back to the girls dorm, at which time the two freshmen join them in the car, after the two sophomores get into a set of warmer clothing. They drive down to the football field and drop off Ray and Kim, so the two can watch the football players practice, and then head over to the campus ice rink.

"So doesn't the Hockey season not begin until like November? It's unlikely to see a practice this early, isn't it?"

"Tryouts start next month, until then you usually see some of the better players on the team practicing, nearly every day you'll find Taylor in here, if you are interested in joining his club of stalkers," Nicole laughs out.

"You are so weird…but I'll keep that in mind."

"I'll watch them practice with you for the winter, since baseball doesn't start until spring I won't be able to watch them play. I'd rather watch Hockey then Football."

"Thanks, I'd rather not do this alone right away."

The girls enter the big rink and sit in the stands toward the top. They here a door slam and out from the locker room comes Taylor, the only player in the rink. He dresses in the same t-shirt he was wearing earlier, and a pair of jeans with his shin and knee pads and his skates, his arms rested on his stick which he holds behind his head. He looks up to the stands and sees the two girls on one side, and Ladonna and her friends on the other. They watch as he kneels down on the center line and begins his normal stretches, and then continues by doing a few warm-up laps of the ice. He then proceeds to the bench and pulls up a bucket of pucks the coach leaves there for the players to use while practicing alone. He goes to the closer zone to Nicole and Sydney and dumps out half of the bucket on the blue line, takes one from the pile and lines up the puck in his wheelhouse. As he winds up and gives the first of many slap shots to come, a small device in the shape of a digital clock lights up behind the net presenting a number.

"Is that recording his shot speed?" Sydney asks quickly.

"I can't read that from here it's too small, however" She then reaches down her shirt and brings up a pair of small travel binoculars, which are on a string around her neck and looks through them to the speed recorder. "says ninety-two mph."

"Wow that's amazing."

"That was just the first shot, he is just getting started trust me." She says as he stretches out his arms a bit before taking the next puck, and once again letting a shot loose. "ninety-six."

"How fast have you seen one go?"

"Of his, hundred and three," They here another shot. "Ninety-eight."

They wait until he has finished the half bucket before announcing another speed.

"Hundred and one."

"Man he must have been pissed when he hit that hundred and three."

"Hah ya, it was during a game and we were loosing, that goal tied up the game and we went on to win." They continue watching as he cleares the net of puck and begins piling them back into the bucket, only leaving five on the ice as he begins to do some simple drills to end on.

"So you say he does this everyday of the week?"

"Yep, so you'll get to see him plenty, maybe eventually you'll get up the guts to talk to him."

"Well we should think of a way for me to do that."

"Well lets see," the girls begin to think and snowball ideas. "You could ask him to teach you how to skate sometime."

"Or I could go down to the bench and see if he would acknowledge that."

"Or go to the frat house and ask to see if he would see you, or hang around by his car and try to talk to him."

"Which one seems best though?"

"If I were you, I would go to the bench and offer to be of assistance, then if he indulges that, after a few days you could ask him to teach you to skate, that would show just how interested in him you really are."

"Alright…then I'll go down there sometime."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Now that that is out of the way I think we need to talk about something else." Nicole say to Sydney, the two girls still sitting in the ice rink stands.

"And what's that exactly?"

"You joining a club or a fraternity or anything really."

"Well what do you do?"

"I already talked to Kimmy and Ray about it, they want to join the drama club, I am already a member at the radio station, and I know you are pretty into music so I was gunna suggest that to you."

"Well what do you do?"

"Me and this other chick, Mickey, basically just keep the place clean and stack CD's and records and peoples demos. We DJ, of coarse you'll probably take a while before you get assigned to that since you don't know how to run the equipment yet."

"Well that sounds more interesting then anything else around here, so when do I start?"

"Two hours from now. There are four shifts, first is midnight to six, and so forth six hours per shift. Mickey runs third shift and hangs around sometimes for fourth, which is my shift. Basically you take shifts based on your class schedule, so you will be with me since we go to class at the same times."

"So when should we go back and change then?"

"Eh don't worry about that, you are in for a treat."

"And why's that?"

"The radio station is inside the rink," she points across the way, past where Ladonna is sitting and up to the top of the bleachers. There, through a large window, they catch a glimpse of a short girl, but who is clearly older than they are, with platinum blonde hair and pink highlights, she stops and waves to Nicole before pressing a button on a control deck directly under the window. "Hey Nikki see you for fourth shift," is heard over the intercom in the rink.

"Oh my god that's just great, he is gunna think I'm stalking him."

"The school board decided to put the radio station in here because it already had it's own PA system and microphones for the announcers at the Hockey games. They then stop as they hear Mickey's voice come over the PA again. "Hey captain, got any requests for the radio today? If you do then tell Nicole to her butt over here and tell me."

"Oh god Mik whyyyyyy," Nicole sighs out before the two look back down to the ice and see Taylor signaling for them to meet him on the bench. "Well here we go, common I'm not goin alone." Nicole says grabbing Sydney's hand and leading her down the bleachers, and over to the bench, which Taylor hops over and meets them at the bench door. "So captain what would you like to hear?"

"Oh the usual, just some oldies, you know the stuff," he say looking to Sydney.

"Right still got that play list, I'll go tell Mickey." She backs away a bit before she nudges Sydney toward Taylor and she stumbles a bit, now only about a foot away from him. "Sydney why don't you stay here and find out if the captain could use some assistance." Nicole says running away laughing.

"Uh Nikki!," she says before she sees Nicole running away, so she lingers a bit. "So…captain, is there anything you need help with?" she asks shyly.

"Well…that depends, think you can stand on the ice? Can you skate?"

"No, and I'm kind of a klutz most of the time. But I would still try if you'd let me."

"In that case," he say sitting down on the bench and un-strapping his knee pads and then patting the spot beside him on the bench. She sits beside him and then is handed his knee guards. "Put those on, I'll have you kneel on the ice and pass me pucks."

"Okay sounds easy enough," she says nervously putting on his pads. She then stand up awkwardly and waits on the edge of the bench. "Uhm, could you help me for a sec?" she asks of him quietly.

"Ya sure," he says putting his stick down the ice and putting his hands on her hips and lifting her slightly, before setting her back down on the ice and leading her to a spot on the blue line and setting her down near the boards. "Right so, I'm gunna stand at the top of that circle," he points to the in-zone circle opposite of the side of the rink she is kneeling on, "And you are going to help me practice one timers."

"What's that?"

"You zip me the puck as fast as possible, you want to get it between my legs, and I shoot them without stopping and settling them first. Though it's more important for you to be accurate than fast, so keep that in mind, alright?" he says smiling down to her, as he slides the bucket of pucks to her.

"Sounds easy enough, I'll try my best."

"Excellent." he says skating over to the circle he designated, and then signaling to Mickey and Nicole, whom he sees watching them through the radio rooms window, to start the play list Nicole referred to. They soon hear Mickey's voice over the PA again.

"Okay ladies and Gents, this play list is dedicated to our Hockey team's captain, Taylor Savoie, may all you oldies fans rejoice." Mickey then presses play on his practice play list and Jim Croce's "Operator" comes over the campus radio and inside the rink. They begin the drills, the first few slides from Sydney being on the slow side but at least accurate. After a few minutes however she becomes more accustomed to it and begins to slide them faster and faster. Before she knows it time has flown by and Sydney pauses the music in the rink to use the PA.

"Hey Sydney, time for fourth shift, get up here love bird." The music then returns to normal and Taylor skates over to Sydney to help her up.

"Hey, thanks for the help," Taylor says helping her off the ice as she sits down to take his pads off her legs.

"Thanks for letting me help, it was nice," she says blushing as she hands his pads back. "Uhh…I was wondering…if maybe sometime you could, teach me how to skate?"

"You really do like me don't you…"

Sydney fell silent, wishing she hadn't been so obvious.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, I was just wondering why."

"Why?"

"Why you like me, I warned you about it already didn't I?" he says looking away to the stands. "You see Ladonna up there? She's been chasing me for three years at this point, what makes you think I don't treat all girls like I treat her?" he says returning his attention to her face.

"Well Nicole tells me you never talk to Ladonna, so the fact that you are talking to me and letting me spend time with you is proof enough that you must have some interest in me."

"Pretty well thought out, now go on," he smiles and skates back out onto the ice, leaving her on the bench, then he shouts back to her. "Come back tomorrow, I'll grab a pair of rental skates and I'll start teaching you."

"Thank you," she half-yells out to him before leaving the bench and heading up to the radio booth, feeling Ladonna's stare the entire way.

She enters the booth and is immediately taken into a hug back Nicole, who is clearly exited for her. "So what'd he say huh?" she almost screamed releasing Sydney.

"He told me to come back tomorrow and he would teach me to skate," she said, far more enthusiastic then usually, even Mickey congratulated her.

"Hah, I know a couple puck sluts who aren't gunna like this, especially Ladonna," she laughs loudly as she picks up a stack of records. "I'll start stacking these Nikki, you're at the helm."

"You know you don't have to help me all the time, I appreciate but don't you ever get tired?"

"Never too tired for music," Mickey says disappearing behind some shelving.

Nicole sits down in the DJ-ers chair and Sydney looks over her shoulder. "Right so for now you can help Mickey with stacking, later on I can start teaching you how to run this stuff. Music to be played goes on the pile on the right of the table, music to be put away goes on the left. We sort them alphabetically by Artist, the closer to the front of the room the lower the letter."

"Okay," she says grabbing another stack of records and CD's, heading in the maze of shelves to join Mickey. "What's a puck slut?" she asks once finding Mickey.

"Girls who constantly chase after Hockey players who are sluts, of coarse," she laughs.

"Right…does he always request this stuff?"

"Usually ya, mostly sixties, seventies and eighties country and light rock."

"What is his favorite song?"

"Damn girl you got it bad huh?" Mickey says laughing as she finishes putting away the last of the stack she grabbed. "The song he requests the most is 'Somebody to Love' by Queen. He even gave us the original cassette tape of Queen's greatest hits, they're his favorite band and we didn't have anything by them. Plus the cassette gives better quality than an mp3." Mickey then goes to grab another stack of music to sort.

"That's pretty cool that he donated some music to the collection," Sydney says as she returns. "Queen is one of the best rock bands of all time."

"No man alive can sing like Freddie could, probably never will."

"That's for sure," she says finishing her own stack. "So what do we do when we are out of music?"

"Sweep the floor, dust, clean records and CDs. Usually you'll find yourself just hanging out and talking about music. In the winter we get to watch the home games from in here where it's nice and warm."

"This is probably the best club in the whole school," Nicole says rounding a corner with a stack of music. "Sometimes if we get all the work done and we have nothing to do with several hours left in the shift we invite some of the other radio chicks to come and play cards or something."

"How long does he usually practice after class? He's already been out there for nearly three hours."

"Well he usually leaves around now to get some dinner, but he comes back most nights around eight unless there's something going down on campus," Mickey answers.

"Such as?"

"Bonfires, family dinners, once in a while he will show up to a dance or a party, but usually he doesn't." Nicole heads back to the DJ chair after saying this.

"Or if he has an away game, the season goes from November to April so he has plenty of those."

"Does anyone ever go to the away games?"

"There isn't much else to do in the winter when it isn't vacation. Since I don't really work fourth shift I sometimes go to the later away games. You won't really be able to go to most of the away games unless someone is able to cover for you here."

"That's okay I'm sure watching the home games will be good enough."

"Ya there's usually two home games per week," she says before twirling around once with one record left in her hand and begins to sing along with the song currently playing. "How far is heaven, lord can ya tell me?"

Sydney then heads back to the table to grab another stack and sees Taylor leaving the ice. "There he goes," she says a bit saddened.

The girls continue working together as the night goes on, until eight-thirty when they see Taylor come back into the rink, at which point Nicole begins to teach Sydney how to use the PA system and how to turn all of the equipment on and off. After a good twenty minutes of teaching she has Sydney sit down and decides to give her a test. "Put on Somebody to Love without me helping."

"Uh, alright…can I have the cassette?"

"It's in the drawer on your right, we keep it in there so it's always on hand."

"Good to know," she says opening the drawer and taking the tape out of it's case. She then goes to the cassette tape deck and puts the tape in and tells the radio to switch over to it's cassette tape mode. She begins to fast forward and finds that the girls have set up a system on the Cassette player which will tell them what song is being played, since working with tapes includes a lot of guess work. Once it shows up she rewinds a bit to make sure to get the entire song and presses play. The song comes over the radio after a few seconds and Nicole and Mickey pat her on the back.

"See, not so bad?" Mickey says walking to the door and grabs a coat off of the rack. "Welp, see you girls tomorrow, I'll be going to bed now."

"Cya," Nicole says.

"And thanks for the help," Sydney says after her.

One hour later Taylor leaves the rink headed to sleep as well, so the two girls simply lounge around the station until midnight when their stint ends. They head back to their dorms and find Ray and Kimmy already asleep in their room, and after they change into more comfortable clothing, they join them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next day seemed to drag on forever. Sydney was so exited she even woke up far too early for her first class. By the time her third class came around she felt like she may fall asleep in class. On the other hand she was trying her best to stay awake, as she didn't want to give Taylor the impression she was too tired to see him after class. As she and Nicole went to class early in order to grab the seats they had the day before however, they found Ladonna and a few of her friends in the seats.. They sighed to themselves and shuffled into the row below them in order to sit in front of Taylor.

"Pleaseeee," was the firs thing they could heard Ladonna say. "Won't you please teach me how to skate."

"Maybe some other time, can only teach one person at a time." When Sydney heard this she wanted to jump from her seat in joy.

"Awwww commoonnnnnnn,"

"No Ladonna, please let go of me," as she has taken hold on his arm.

"Fine," she huffs out and sits forward crossing her arms. A few moments later Sydney feels something tap her on the shoulder from behind, as it turns out to be piece of paper when she retrieves it. She unfolds it and begins to read once she realizes that Taylor was the one who threw it.

'Figured you wouldn't want her around this afternoon, not to mention I'm sure someone's told you I don't much like her by now.' she reads silently then sets it down on the desk and begins to write a response before turning around and handing it back to him.

'So does you teaching me mean that you like me? If you like me then why have you been telling me I shouldn't like you?'

'Me liking you can become a problem, but you liking me can become an even bigger problem.'

'Why is that?'

'Can't tell you that, but maybe someday you'll see.'

After this response Sydney decided to stop sending the note back, as she tried to think of all the reasons liking him could possibly be a bad thing. 'Huh…maybe he really is a vampire,' she thought to herself trying to contain a small laugh. 'Those kinds of things don't exist, I'm sure he means something else. Like other girls will become jealous or something stupid like that. Besides vampires aren't supposed to go in the light and he does it all the time, though I must say it makes plenty of sense for him and his family to be something other than human. They are all beautiful and on top of that they are all either over athletic or talented. Am I really trying to convince myself he is a vampire?' She thought before shaking the idea free of her mind. Sydney then looked beside her to see Nicole giving her a questioning look, so she turned the note over and began writing on the back. 'What's up with that look?'

'You seem pretty deep in thought, and after passing notes with him I just wanted to know if you are okay?'

She took a bit longer to write back to Nicole on account of trying to figure out what she wanted to say. 'Have you ever talked to David before?'

As Nicole reads the message she seems to become slightly flustered. 'Once or twice, why do ask?'

'What does he say to you? Does he know things about you that you have never told him?'

'I guess ya, he knew my name before I had told him, sometimes he asked me why I was a certain place when I never saw him there.'

'Does he know you like him?'

'Yeah, he always says it'd be dangerous to fall in love with him.'

'Taylor does that too, check out the other side of the note.' Nicole takes a moment to read through Taylor and Sydney's conversation before replaying.

'That's so weird…how do they know these things? I guess when you stack everything we know about them together it does seem pretty suspicious.'

'That's an understatement…you don't think they stalk people do you?'

'Where would they find the time? With all the girls stalking them.'

'True, they are busy almost all times of the day, the only way they'd be able to stalk people is if they didn't need to sleep at all.'

'Even Vampires need to sleep sometime.'

'THEY AREN'T VAMPIRES' She writes quickly writes and shoves the note back and sees Sydney trying to contain a loud laugh.

'Then what are they?' She writes back a few moments later.

'Wanna find out?' Sydney writes back after a minute.

'You read my mind,' Nicole writes back with her evil smile on display.

At the end of class they hear the bell ring and as the class stands to leave Sydney feels a hand on her shoulder. She turns to see Taylor leaning down between the distance of the two rows. "You need a ride to the rink?"

"No, thank you, I need to go back to my dorm to change into some warmer clothes."

"Right," he say standing back up straight and rubbing the back of his head. "See you there then," he says before he heads for the exit of the room. She soon feels Nicole slap her arm softly.

"Ow!" Sydney briefly yelps in surprise.

"You are so thick headed!" Nicole laughs out. "You just turned down a chance to ride in his car, no one has ever been invited to do that."

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking , I will next time, if there is a next time."

"Good now common lovebird." She says grabbing her hand and nearly dragging her out of the building to her car before heading back to the dorm. Once there they find Kim and Raychel hanging out in Raychel and Nicole's room watching a movie. "Didn't you two have class today?"

"Ya," Kim starts, "Our last class was canceled," she says as Nicole begins rifling through some drawers for a sweater.

"Where are you and Sydney going?" Raychel asks hearing Sydney doing the same as Nicole in the next room.

"Ice rink, Sydney's got a date," she says quickly pulling her sweater on and changing from sneakers to a pair of slippers.

"A date in the ice rink? Did she actually get Taylor around her finger already?" Kim asks exited.

"I wouldn't go that far but ya he's teaching her to skate," She says as she runs back out of the room and meets Sydney in the hallway and they head back to the car.

"Damn, bitch works fast," Raychel says settling back into the couch.

"Our little Sydney has grown up," Kim says sarcastically and the girls laugh together.

At the rink the girls walk in and see Taylor waiting on the bench for them. They go to the bench and the two open the door and sit down. "Sorry if we took long," Sydney says as she takes off her shoes.

"Here, pretty sure these should fit you," Taylor says handing her the skates he has taken from the rental shop. "Watch out I just sharpened them, and don't worry you didn't take long."

She takes the skates and slips her feet in as Nicole stands up. "You better take care of her or you'll have to answer to me," she says sarcastically walking away from the bench and shutting the door.

"I will," he yells back to her playing along.

"God these laces are so hard to tighten what's up with them?"

"They have wax on them," he says sliding away from her a bit. "Here put your legs up I'll tie them."

"Why do they have wax on them?" She asks swinging her leg up onto the bench. He takes her foot between his legs to steady her and sets to work tightening them.

"Once they are tied all the way the wax helps to keep them from untying, it helps during the game, ya' know one less thing to worry about tripping over. But after the games it's absolute hell trying to untie them." he is cut off by the sound of her grunting slightly. "Sorry, they gotta be really tight or it could hurt your ankles, the first few times you skate your feet are gunna feel like someone's been pounding on them with a hammer. Nothing can prepare someone for the feeling of skating for the first time, there is nothing else like it, not even gymnastics and dancing."

"Okay, I'll try to deal with that."

"Right, other foot," he says slapping her foot lightly as she switches legs.

"Does that one feel snug? How much can you move your ankles around?" She demonstrates that she can barely move them around. "Excellent, In hockey your ankles don't move around very much, so that's good." He then ties up her second skate and the hops over the boards. "Right so, before you get on the ice just watch what I do for a sec." He begins to slowly skate around near the bench, "To move, you just turn one of your feet almost sideways, more like diagonal and push off. To stop, well how experienced skaters stop, is to turn quickly side ways and lean back very, very slightly, digging your blades into the ice," he demonstrates as a small cloud of snow shoots up form the ice. "But for now I'll be holding onto you so you won't have to worry about this stuff very much. Obviously if you are close enough to the boards and you wanna stop just drag your hand on them and you'll slow down and stop before long."

"Okay," she says after a nervous sigh.

"So come here," he says skating up to the boards and opening the door for her. She steps into the doorway same as the day before, and he takes hold of her hips and helps her onto the ice.

"Woahhhh my god," she says struggling to balance.

"Ya that takes some getting used to, trusting all your weight to two little metal blades ain't easy."

"Okay so, so what now?" She asks swallowing hard.

"Now I'll just pull you around slowly for a while," he says as he begins to skate backward pulling her along by her hips. She looks up and sees Nicole watching them in the stands and then she hears music begin to play. She looks up to the Radio room and sees Mickey making kissy faces at her. The song she has put on is "Don't Know Why" by Norah Jones.

"So…" Sydney begins as she is pulled along by him. "Why country music?"

"It's what I grew up on, my dad used to play it all the time when we would drive down the road in his old truck. I've been listening to most of these songs since I was a little kid. What about you?

"My music? I mostly listen to harder rock, a bit of metal, but I have to say, I hadn't heard of almost any of the songs you had Mickey play yesterday, they were a lot better than modern country music."

"Ya I don't much care for the modern stuff, but 60's and 70's country is the best."

They keep heading around the rink slowly as the music goes on, Sydney begins to feel as though they are dancing together and her cheeks begin to redden. Whether it be from the temperature or her feelings it didn't matter, either way she knew Taylor could see it. "So why me?"

"Why you what?"

"Why don't you like Ladonna? Why do you like me?"

"Well, it's just how I am, I don't much get involved with women. Some I like some I don't, I don't have an explanation. It's just an instinct."

"You always rely on these instincts?"

"You're smarter than I thought Sydney, someday it's gunna get you in trouble," he say laughing as he speeds them up a bit.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Woahhh," she says as her legs wobble a bit trying to adjust. He then stops suddenly and she finds herself wrapping her arms around him unintentionally to steady herself.

"Hah, sorry about that," he smiles down to her with a strange, wild look in his eyes, his hands still on her hips.

"It's fine but…please stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?" He asks, their faces getting closer to each other's.

"Like that," She says trying to push him away, causing her to fall of balance. Lucky for her he catches her before she hit's the ice. He lifts her back up and moves his hands to her shoulders.

"Sorry about that, got a bit carried away," he whispers to her and begins to pull her around the ice again.

"Does that happen often?"

"No, in fact that was the first time, seems I like you more than I thought."

"What were you going to do? You weren't gunna kiss me were you?"

"Ya," he sighs, "I think I was, good thing you fell."

"You didn't want to kiss me then?"

"What? I didn't say that…I, that isn't a fair question alright," he bursts out laughing before stopping them again. "You wanna try to move on your own? I'll stay here and you just push me around incase you start to fall."

"Ya I guess I can try." She turns out her right foot and pushes off, barely getting them moving.

"Alright next foot."

"I'm trying, you're twice my size." She tries pushing off again and they finally start getting somewhere as she continues.

"See? Not so hard," he says as he slows them down again.

"I guess, how long have we been doing this? Your right my feet already kill."

"Only about a half an hour but ya we can stop for the day if you wanna."

"I don't know about stopping but I could use a break from the skates."

"Right, well, we could take the skates off and go have a visit with your friends while you rest?"

"You would hang out with them?"

"Ya why not? I've known Mickey for much longer then I'm sure she's told you, and Nicole seems pretty cool."

"Well then, ya sure lets do it," she says as he takes her to the bench and sits her down. As he undoes the laces on her skates she groans loudly. "Oh my god it hurts so much more now."

"Ya, when the pressure of the skates goes away they ache even more." She tries to stand but immediately sits back down rubbing her feet. "I can't even stand up."

"Here," He says standing back up and putting an arm under her legs and around her waist.

"What're you doing?"

"I'll carry you to the Radio room, unless you'd rather walk."

"Uh…okay, I guess," she says shyly as her face reddens yet again. He lifts her up and carefully maneuvers out of the bench and up the stands to the radio room, at which point Nicole opens the door for them.

"Mind if I come in?" He asks.

"You are welcome too," Nicole says winking at Sydney as she shakes her head in a shy way. He walks in and Sits Sydney down on the floor before sitting across from her.

"What are you doing now?" She asks skeptically.

He takes her feet into his lap and begin to rub her right foot, giving her a massage. "I was just gunna rub your feet for you, I can stop if you want."

"Well I guess…it does feel nice," she says, feeling her cheeks getting hot again. She looked up to see Nicole smiling her evil smile once again. 'Oh boy here it comes' she thought as she rolled her eyes.

"Awww, you two are too cute."

"Hey Taylor, got any requests on the radio?"

"Ya sure," he says still looking down at Sydney's feet in his lap, rubbing them through her socks. "Throw on "Vienna" by Billy Joel."

She begins playing the song and everyone hears Taylor begin to quietly sing along with it. "So Mickey," Sydney says trying to break the awkward silence. "Taylor tells me you two have known each other for quite a while."

"Yep, we went to middle school and high school together."

"Aw common Mik, we know each other better than that," he says after he stops singing along.

"Ya I suppose we do," she says turning away from the radio equipment and looking down at them on the floor. "We played high school hockey together."

"You played hockey?" Nicole and Sydney nearly yell at the same time and Taylor just laughs.

"Ya, I played goalie for like four years, it's not a big deal guys."

"Well it kinda is, if you were the only girl playing."

"Common Mik don't be so modest, she was one of only like three girls in the entire conference," Taylor says, trying to get her to tell them more.

"Well why didn't you go on to play in college?" Sydney asks.

"There isn't a girls team here, besides, I'm more interested in other things now." She says turning back to the radio equipment and closing her eyes, leaning back in the chair. 'Please don't tell them Taylor,' she thinks to herself.

"She was a great goalie, and a good friend." He then hears Mickey sigh a bit in relief. 'And you thought I was gunna tell them,' he thinks to himself before looking back down to the job at hand, and singing along with the music again. Around twenty minutes later Sydney said she felt ready to give it another try, and the two stood and headed for the door. Nicole grabbed a stack of music and headed for the shelves, and as Sydney walked out of the radio room, she heard Mickey call out for Taylor to stay for a second.

"I'll be right there okay?" He asked as Sydney nodded her head and, while slightly confused, gave the two some space.

"Thanks for…not saying it," she says turning back away from him.

"You know I wouldn't tell anyone unless you wanted me to."

"I'm one of the only people you know who really gets you, only natural that we keep secrets from others."

"Oh common Mik, even if we didn't know each other so well I'd still keep these secrets with you," he says turning away from her and heading for the door.

"Hey wild mutt," she speaks a bit louder, grabbing the other two girls attention in the process. "You be good to her, alright?" She says smiling shyly.

"You got it," he says leaving the room and closing the door. Nicole comes back into the open and looks to Mickey, trying to get a read of what she meant.

"Look, Nicole, there are things in this world that just can't be told, alright? Can we please just…not do this?"

"…Ya, ya I guess we can." Back out in the rink Sydney gets down to questioning Taylor.

"So what was that all about?"

"Just Mickey making sure that my intensions are honorable, being a good friend to both of us."

"You two keep secrets together?"

"…Yes we do."

"Things you can't tell anyone else?"

"Yep."

"Why'd she call you wild mutt?" she asked trying to get off the topic of keeping secrets from her. 'I barely know him…I guess since they have known each other for a long time it's only natural they'd have secrets,' she thought.

"Well, ever since we were freshmen she started calling me wild mutt. It's a play on our school mascot."

"Oh, okay that makes sense. You are the captain of the Sheppard Hill Timber-wolves after all."

"Ya, anyway," he say as they reach the bench, "Sit down I'll tie your skates again, don't be surprised if it hurts.

Later on, after the two had finished their lesson for the day, Sydney heads up to the Radio room for her and Nicole's shift, to find that Mickey already has her coat and is ready to leave. Taylor leaves the building after taking his pads off and heads to his car, leaning against it. "Sorry I can't stay tonight, gotta catch up on some sleep and school work," she says rushing out of the room and out of the rink.

Once in the parking lot she walks to Taylor's car and leans on the opposite side of the car, facing away from him, looking to the ground.

"Sorry if she got really curious."

"She did, it was written all over her."

"I guess I shouldn't have called you wild mutt in front of her, I was just caught up in the moment. We haven't talked in like a year."

"Common," he says opening the driver's side door and getting in, and she does the same in the passenger seat. "Wanna eat something?"

"Well aren't you going back to the frat house?"

"You know you're welcome."

"Ya but it's weird being the only girl allowed in there, I always worry about if someone sees me. Not to mention if someone tells Sydney or her friends, what are they gunna think? I don't wanna do that to her."

"You know that no one would find out, and besides…I could use someone to talk to…"

"I don't know if I'm the best person to talk about your feelings for another girl with."

"Actually you are the perfect girl for it, so common put your head down and I'll park in the garage so no one sees you."

"Okay…fine," she says leaning forward and putting up the hood on her jacket to hide her hair as the car roars to life and Taylor drives them back to the Delta Xi Delta frat house.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"What the heck was that all about?" Nicole asks to no one in particular once Mickey has left the radio room.

"Well, they have known each other for longer than you know, I guess they just know things about each other that other people don't need to know," Sydney says, really trying to close the subject.

"Doesn't that bother you?"

"No, why should it, I barely know him, we just met. It's not like we are a thing."

"No but it's obvious that both of you want to be a thing."

"Ughhhhh," Sydney sighs sitting down in the corner of the room. "So, what do we do about it? It's not like we can start trying to force answers out of Mickey, that would be terrible."

"I guess you have a point…we…YOU, are going to have to live with it I suppose."

"Ya, I suppose I will, unless we do get closer. Maybe at some point he will just…tell me."

"Guess we'll find out," Nicole says turning back to the equipment as Sydney remains on the floor for a few minutes, thinking to herself silently. After a minute or so, Mickey and Taylor arrive back at the Savoie's home building. Taylor parks in the garage and closes the door behind them so Mickey can get out without anyone seeing her there. They head into the house to find that it is empty as expected, as everyone else is out to dinner.

"Want anything to eat?" Taylor asks disappearing into the kitchen as Mickey walks into the main hall.

"No thanks, jeez this place looks exactly the same as it used to, don't you people ever redecorate?"

"Nope, never found a reason to do so, this house has looked the same on the inside for fifty years, with the exception of the new pictures of people on the walls." In the main hall, along the walls, are portraits of every member of the Savoie family who has attended Sheppard Hill. There are three doors evenly spaced apart on each side of the large room, which lead to four bedrooms, one leads to the kitchen and one to a bathroom. At the far end of the tall room is a dual set of staircases, both of which are half spirals which lead up to the second floor, which has a similar layout to the first floor, with the exception of a kitchen and a second bathroom. This floor's ceiling is quite a bit lower than the first floors, and a much less extravagant stairway leads up to the third floor, which is a carbon copy of the second.

"Your room still down here?" She asks heading to the last door on the right of the first floor, partially below the right staircase.

"Yep go ahead in I'll be in in a sec."

"Kay," she says opening his bedroom door and going in, leaving the door ajar for him. "Just the way it was before," she says smiling softly, looking around the big room. The room, much like the rest of the house, has wood floors and also wood walls and ceiling. His bed is against the far wall, a large queen sized bed with posts which lead to the ceiling, which have deep red curtains draped around the top. On the right of his bed against the wall is his dresser, which has a rather large oval mirror on it, and is covered in his hair styling tools and other toiletries. On the opposite side of his bed is desk, which has a laptop and a large Television with an Xbox360 hooked up to it, and wooden chair with a comforter draped over it to play in. The entire room is dark, no lights on, and is brown thanks to the wood. The windows, covered in the same red drapes as the bed don't let in much light. The rest of the walls are either covered by paintings or chests to store school things, along with items only Taylor and Mickey are familiar with. She walks further into the room and sits on the edge of his bed and takes her coat off, setting it on the bed. "Man I miss this place…" she says sighing and looking to the floor. She hears Taylor walk in a feels him sit down beside her on the bed and can see he has a sode can in his hands.

"So…how was your day?" He asks at a loss for words.

"Hah," she giggles a bit at his loss. "Really? First time I'm in your room for a year and that's all you got?"

"Well what were you expecting?"

"I really don't know, you know it ain't easy coming here."

"I know…I'm still sorry about that."

"So am I…jerk," she says elbowing him in the side and laughing a bit.

"It's not my fault," he says laughing along with her, "You know that."

"I know it a lot better than other person you know." She lies back on the bed and folds her arms on her stomach.

"Ya," he says opening his soda and taking a sip before looking down at her. "Are you still mad?"

"I'm going to be mad for the rest of my life, but I forgave you a long time ago. It isn't you fault. It's nobody's fault."

"I guess," he says drinking again. "Have you met any guys lately?"

"How can I, doesn't matter how long I live, I'll never find a guy to fill your place, it can't be done."

"You should at least try Mik, just cus we didn't work out doesn't mean you aren't allowed to be happy. You'll be happier with someone than you are when you're alone."

"I guess you're right," she says covering her face with her hands. "I may as well try to find someone else."

"That's the spirit."

"So, you're really diggin on Sydney huh? Is she the one?"

"I think she might be, they say you'll know when you see them, but you know better than anyone my feelings aren't always clear."

"You can fuckin say that again," she laughs out almost hysterically.

"Is it weird that I hope she's the one?"

"No, you should always hope the girl you like is the one you moron."

"That was a pretty stupid question huh?" he says drinking again afterward. "So what do you wanna do? No one should be home for a few hours."

"We could play some video games, or just…never mind…" She whispers as she turns over away from him.

"What?"

"Nothing…"

"Mik…" He puts a hand on her shoulder and feels her relax a bit.

"Can we change…"

"…Ya…sure," he says standing from the bed and taking a few steps away. She sits up in disbelief.

"Really?"

"Ya, it's not like you get the chance to change everyday like I do, since you have a room mate and live in the dorms." She stand up and walks away from the bed but is sure to keep a few feet away from him as well. "Ready?"

"I've been ready for a year now…" Suddenly, both of them are surrounded by smoke, which seems to be steadily radiating off of them. The smoke around Mickey is White with dashes of pink here and there, while Taylor's is completely black and looks more like shifting shadows. Over a moment or two the shapes of the masses of shadow change, from a person standing upright to more like a person on all fours, only much larger. When the smoke clears however, the two are far from the shape of a human being, as they both have turned into massive wolves. Mickey's fur is white with a stream of pink heading from the crown of her head to halfway down her back. Taylor's fur is jet black from nose to tail and he is considerably larger than she is. He is around six feet tall, from floor to the tips of his ears, and nearly eight feet long from nose to the tip of his tail. Mickey is closer to five feet tall and six and a half feet long from the same points. Without even seeming to communicate, Mickey slowly pads over to Taylor and begins to rub her head into the side of his neck. 'Mik…please don't get carried away,' he thinks to himself and he begins to do the same to her on the opposite side of her head. After a few moments the two sink to the floor as Mickey continues to cuddle into him.

'Thank you for understanding,' she thinks to herself, eyes closed trying not to think of the times they used to share in this room. Before long she had even fallen asleep in the crook of his neck, and he didn't have the heart to move her away. Around an hour and a half later he was just about to dose off with her, but heard the front door open and the sounds of the rest of his family heading into the house. Most went too their rooms, un-surprised by the smell of another girl in his room, other than Santina, who quietly went to his door and peeked in. She knew the other wolf to be Mickey, as she had often found her in Taylor's room in the past, not only that but she recognized her smell. Taylor turned his head to the door and saw her looking in, and gave her a small nod to acknowledge her. She gave him a small smile and a wave before shutting his door to give them some privacy from the rest of the family, all of which were in the process of changing into their wolf forms. Most were a more brown color, however Santina and Casey's fur were both a deep black like Taylor, and David's fur was much lighter than the rest.

After another hour of sleeping Mickey woke slowly, finding herself in a world of black fur. She stood slowly, backing away from Taylor, almost as if she was embarrassed. She soon became surrounded by the white some from before, and within a moment is back in her human form. "Sorry, I didn't mean to…" She says turning away from him. He walks up behind her without changing, and rubs the to of his head against her shoulder, as if trying to scratch his ears. "I guess you don't mind do you," she says turning back t face him and putting her arms around his neck and placing their foreheads together. "I better get going, I'll go out through the back into the woods like I used too." She breaks the hug and grabs her coat from the bed and puts it back on before heading over to the door and opening it. However, she lingers in the doorway for a moment before turning back to him, "Thanks for everything…wild mutt," she forces out a fake smile, before heading out of the room and into the main hall and head for the exit behind the dual half spiral staircase and into the woods, headed for the girls dorm.

Taylor, after a few moments of starring at the empty doorway, pads over to it and shuts it by pushing against it with his nose. He then heads back to the center of the room and gets comfortable back on the floor before heading back to sleep for the night. Most nights he sleeps in human form in his bed, but sometimes he finds it more enjoyable to sleep in his wolf form.

Back in the radio room, a few hours later, Sydney and Nicole clock out and head back to their dorm, both of them not having talked very much during their shift, both lost in their thoughts. Once back in the dorms, they head to sleep, upon finding that Kim and Ray have fallen asleep next to each other on Raychel's bed while watching a movie. Sydney and Nicole decide to share Sydney and Kim's room due to this, Sydney sleeping in Kim's bed. Once in bed with the lights off, Sydney hears Nicole speak up.

"Don't worry Syd, he clearly likes you more than he likes her."

"…You really think so?"

"I know so, the way he and Mickey talk is like they haven't talked in years. Besides, Mickey is the nicest girl I have ever met, I don't think she would ever do anything to hurt another person."

"Ya…you're probably right, goodnight Nikki."

"Night Syd," she say as she yawns and within a few minutes both girls fall into sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

As the days went on, Taylor taught Sydney to skate as best he could. Weeks passed, and soon before anyone realized it, September had crept up on them. The days had passed in a haze for Sydney, as she had been constantly busy and wanted a break from it all, but she didn't want Taylor to think she didn't want to hang out with him. One week into September, on Friday, Taylor spoke up when they had finished for the night.

"Hey…Tryouts begin on Monday, so the rinks gunna be pretty busy from now on."

"So you won't be able to keep teaching me?"

"Well to be perfectly honest you're a fine skater at this point, a little rough on the edges but you can do it."

"You know…I'm gunna miss hanging out with you right?"

"Ya, which is why," he said before pausing to think about what he wanted to say. "I would like it if…we could go out…sometimes." He said scratching the back of his head, still trying to figure out if those were the right words he wanted to use.

"What like, date me?"

"I guess, yes," he said taking her hand in his.

"Have you never dated someone before? You are really bad at this," She said giggling to herself.

"I had one girlfriend before but, she asked me out the first time so, no I haven't."

"Well, I would love to," she said forcing them into a hug. After a moment he put his arms around her as well, which was slightly awkward, being a full foot taller than her. Mickey could see the two from the radio room, and couldn't help smiling, even though she was angry on the inside. She was happy for both of them but she thought she could never get over the pain of it all. The next day Sydney found Taylor at her dorm room door asking for her. When she came out she wasn't aware it was him, and was still in the clothes she had slept in, a tank top and shorts. She almost immediately slammed the door in his face, her cheeks going beet red before she yelled through the door that she was sorry. She could here him laughing on the other side before speaking up. "No worries, take your time," He said leaning up against the wall waiting for her. All the commotion woke Kim up, who wa clearly agitated for being woken up so early on the weekend.

"Sorry about that, Taylor's outside the door and I need to get dressed really quick," she says tearing through drawers while pulling off her night clothes and pulling on a cleaner shirt and some jeans. Kim simply sighs and falls back on her bed and pulls the blankets over head to try and drown her out. She quickly runs to the mirror they share and runs her fingers through her hair before running back to the door and pulling it open, walking into the hallway and shutting it behind her.

"Good morning," Taylor says with a bright smile.

"Uhm…not that I'm unhappy to see you but, what're you doing here, it's like…what time is it?"

"Ten?"

"Oh…good morning then," she says, embarrassed. "Did you wanna do something today then?"

"If you want to, I was just gunna go get breakfast, so I came to see if you would wanna come."

"Really?" She says quickly, almost in disbelief, before correcting herself. "Iiii would love to, yes please."

"Ya know for someone who told me I'm not very good at this, you're no expert yourself." He says laughing.

"I know…I just need a few minutes to get ready okay?" She says opening her door back up and heading in.

"Ya go for it, but for the record," he says causing her to stop and look back to him. "You looked plenty beautiful before you changed," he says with his crooked smile.

"…thanks," she says, trying to conceal a blush by turning back to her room and shutting the door behind her. Once she has changed again and put on some basic make-up and deodorant, and redone her hair, she heads back out and accompanies him to the cafeteria, hand in hand. Every girl who passes by them seems to give looks of disbelief or disgust to her, but she hardly notices, starring at the floor as to not loose herself looking at him. Once they have booth grabbed their food, Taylor leads her to the Savoie's table. "I can't sit here…can I?"

"Long as you are with me you can, don't go doing it by yourself," he says sitting down and pulling a chair out beside him for her.

"Alright," as she sits beside him and they begin to eat.

"So, how're your classes?"

"Pretty good I guess, I'm not really having trouble in any of them, what about you?"

"I'm sucking it in Algebra, I hate math."

"Doesn't Chris hate it to?"

"Ya, we both are really terrible at it."

"Terrible, or just don't want to?"

"Okay fair enough we just don't care enough about it."

"Right I thought so, so would you need a tutor?"

"No I'm good, I'll pass no worries."

"Alright," she says looking back to her food.

Once the both of them finish, and put away their trays, Taylor leads her back outside to find his car.

"Why is your car here?"

"I parked here, then walked over to your dorm."

"Why'd you do that?"

"Cus with or without you I was gunna end up coming to breakfast," he says putting his arm around her shoulder. "Wanna do anything today?" He asks as they reach his car.

"Well, I haven't really gone out around here really. I have been busy since I got here. What's around?"

"Well, not much of anything, admittedly. There's a public park on the far side of campus and a few restaurant but that's really it."

"Well, we could go back to my room and watch a movie or something?"

"What about your room mate?"

"I'm fairly sue she would go into Ray and Nikki's room to give us some space, if she has woken up yet."

"Alright lets do that," he says, opening the passenger door for her and she gets in, feeling smaller than ever in the massive, old muscle car. She looked around the car as he came around to the driver's side, and quickly found there wasn't a backseat at all. It had been removed and the interior was almost all black. The seats were black leather and he had gone for a manual shift. Once he was in he started the car up with a roar from the old engine and headed toward the girl's dorm.

"Where did you find this thing? It's like what…forty years old?"

"Junk yard. Me and Garret were looking for a car together when we were in high school, and headed to a junk yard on the edge of town near the landfill. We found this and his Stingray right next to each other behind an old garage totally falling apart. So we bought them cheap and he fixed them both over about five months, obviously he did his first. But I had always wanted one of these when I was a kid, it's my favorite car, so finding it was too good to pass up."

"That's awesome, did you help him at all?"

"Ya, I can do the basic stuff for fixing cars. But I can't do any of the major stuff, like he did the interior and the engine and stuff." They soon reach the girl's dorm and head inside, to find that Kim has already moved to Nicole and Raychel's room.

"So what do you wanna watch, I have some random movies around."

"Well lemme see," he says crouching beside her looking through a drawer of her movies. "What's your favorite one?"

"Well," she says crouching beside him and grabbing a DVD from the drawer. "My favorite movie is Nightmare before Christmas."

"That's one of my favorites too lets have that," he says standing up and crossing the small room to the couch. Sydney puts in the movie and joins him on the couch, trying not to sit awkwardly close to him. She flops down on the couch about a foot away from him, before looking over a bit out of the corner of her eye and seeing him scooting toward her. She soon finds him sitting up against her with his arm around her shoulders, and she relaxes into his shoulder. "Sorry, do you want me to go back?"

"No I just…didn't wanna make it awkward or anything, I didn't know if you wanted to sit together."

"Why wouldn't I?" He says as she grabs the remote and begins the movie. The movie begins, lights off in the room as Kim left them, and the two spend most of the first half trying not to look at each other.

Sydney began worrying silently to herself as she fumbled with her fingers. 'What am I supposed to do, I've never just sat down and watched a movie in a dark room with a guy I'm not dating. Just don't look at him or it'll be weird, if he wants to do something he will do it, right?' She soon however found herself looking up at the side of his face, the lights from the television highlighting his eyes. 'Gah! I just said don't look at him!' she thinks, but can't seem to turn her head away. He takes notice and soon turns his head to look down at her as well. 'Oh shit,' she says quickly turning her head away, but soon feels him take hold of her left hand, making it impossible for her to fidget. She looks back to him and sees he has returned his attention to the movie, but is holding her hand in his lap. She soon looks back to the movie, and before long, as it is rather short, the two find the movie winding down. Over the coarse of the next few minutes, she finds herself leaning into him more, not really intentionally, and also that their faces are quite a lot closer than before. After a moment Taylor feels her gaze on him and turns to find that their faces are only inches from each other, and Sydney seems more startled than ever before. Her eyes go wide and he feels her grip tighten on his hand, before taking notice that she is very nearly on top of him, as he left leg is resting on his right leg. He smiles a bit thinking to himself and closing his eyes, before releasing her hand and lifting her by the legs and her waist until she is sitting on his lap, not facing the movie, but instead facing the wall to the left of the couch, their faces closer than ever. 'Oh my god is he going to kiss me…' she thinks, holding her breath in anxiety. However, she soon finds herself moving toward him instead of the other way around. Their lips meet briefly as both back off slightly, before Taylor moves back and kisses her far deeper. Her eyes close and her arms rest around his neck, tangled in his hair, whilst his rest on her waist. After a moment they break the kiss, their foreheads still pressed together, and she hears him half whisper to her.

"So, are we a thing now?"

"God I hope so," she says breathlessly, before forcing her way into another, far longer, series of kisses. Once broken he laughs a bit at how quickly she seemed to warm up to him.

"Good," he said quietly putting his arms all the way around her and holding her close. "That makes me happy."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Weeks passed, with every new day came at least one instance of Sydney and Taylor meeting for at least one meal. The days seemed to go by too quickly for the both of them, there was never enough time, especially when tryouts ended and the season began. Taylor was at practice every single day after school, and Sydney knew she couldn't interrupt him during that time. By the time practice was over, Sydney's shift on the radio station would begin with Nicole, so there was almost no time to even say hello. By the time conditioning camp had ended everything seemed to get better like it was before. By this time it was October, and practices had gone from everyday to twice a week. Soon they would drop to once a week, when the games started, since they usually played an average of two, sometimes three, games per week. Everyday that Taylor didn't have practice he would devote to trying to get closer to Sydney, just to spend time with her. He even began visiting the radio station every time he was not at practice, which in turn seemed to make Mickey leave early. Nicole and Sydney decided to not press Mickey to stay, though neither of them really knew why she would never seem to stick around any more. The only times that Sydney would see Mickey anymore were at Taylor's home games. She couldn't make it to the away games because Nicole was usually busy, and Sydney didn't have her own car. Even at the home games, Mickey would almost purposefully avoid sitting near both of them. It wasn't as if she was actively being mean either, she would still smile and wave any time they saw each other at school, and was always nice when changing shifts in the radio room. Sydney just couldn't figure her out, what was her deal? Why did she avoid them and why did it seem she knew so much more about Taylor than she did?

One day, while roaming the corridors of the dorm room she began to speak to herself very softly trying to figure this all out. "Why's she do it…She's a nice girl, she is never mean, so why does she avoid me…more importantly, why does she call Taylor wild mutt. At first I thought it was just because of the mascot of the school, but then why doesn't everyone call him that? Why is it just her…what does she know…what are the secrets the two of them keep together…" she asks herself as she looks up from the floor, stepping into her next class. She heads up to the top of the rows, in math class of coarse, finding that Nicole and the Savoies are already there and seated. In the past weeks Taylor has been saving spots on the top row for herself and Nicole to sit with him and his cousins. When she makes it up to them and takes her seat beside Taylor, and finds him talking to Garret, and decides to wait for them to finish.

"Dude something is wrong with my car, not sure what's up with it but she won't start correctly."

"Well what do you mean, how do you usually start it?"

"Clutch, brake, take off the E brake and start it in neutral."

"And it won't start that way?"

"Nah, I had to fiddle around with it a bit this morning until it finally started when I didn't have my foot on the brake and it was in first gear."

"Your gearbox probably has a loose connection I'll look at it tonight. It drives fine right?"

"Oh yeah it drives fine it's just annoying to start. Thanks."

"No worries."

Taylor then leans back into the seat and puts his arm around Sydney, jolting her from her thoughts, surprising her a bit. "Good morning," he says as he pulls her close and kisses the top of her head.

"Morning," she says, blushing a bit, still not used to him kissing her at all, never mind in public. "That sucks about your car, hope he can fix it."

"No worries, he can fix anything, how'd you sleep last night?"

"Not very well…have had a lot on my mind lately…"

'Ya I know you have,' he thought to himself, glad he hadn't said it out loud. 'She is gunna have to know at some point or another…either she will find out herself or I'll have to tell her.' "That sucks, anything I can help with?"

'Yes,' she thought, wanting to ask him so many questions that she knew he wouldn't answer. "Maybe you could but…probably not…"

'She's playing all the right cards right now,' he thought, pulling her close and resting her head into his shoulder. He then whispered in her ear, "Mickey can help you, I'll ask her okay?"

She looked up into his eyes to see that he was also looking down to her. What did he mean, Mickey can help? He's going to talk Mickey into telling her the things she wants to know. "How did you know I wanted to talk to her?"

"We'll call it…intuition…for now. The only thing you need to know…is that no matter what Mickey tells you, I love you…alright?"

"No matter what it is…but…why can't you tell me?"

"It would be better if she told you…Then you two could become closer friends, and on top of that…it will be easier for both of us…trust me."

"I do…"

The rest of the day seemed to drag on forever, as Sydney awaited her time to talk to Mickey, she didn't even know where they were going to talk, or what they were really going to talk about. After class, Taylor pulled her and Nicole aside for am moment.

"Alright, so I'm not going down to the rink tonight, since I need to help Garret fix my car, so Nicole can you take her down with you?"

"Ya of coarse I can," she said smiling, totally oblivious as to why Taylor really didn't want to go down. He didn't wanna be anywhere in sight when Mickey told Sydney what she needed to know.

"So I guess I'll see you later then?"

"Not really no…I'll be busy all night and the team is leaving early for an away game tomorrow morning, will be gone until around seven at night."

"Oh...well, I'll see you then if you aren't to tired…right?"

"Right," he says pulling her into his arms, and leaning down to kiss her. The kiss is brief and leaves her a feeling that he had done it on purpose. Something just didn't feel right, as I she could taste that he was nervous and wanted to get out of the situation. "See you then," he says leaving the classroom quickly and heading for his car. It slowly roars to life and jolts a bit as he hit's the brake to stop it from rolling back. He drives away as Nicole and Sydney get into her car and silently drive down to the rink.

Once inside they both head for the Radio room, and when they get there they find Mickey standing from the booth. "Hey guys," she says, also sounding a bit nervous, making Sydney even more curious as to why everyone seems to be tiptoeing around her today.

"Hey…when can we talk?"

"Right now, Nicole can you man the radio? We could be gone for a while."

"What's wrong? Are you two alright?"

"Ya we are fine but…Taylor wants us to talk to each other about…something."

"Ooooo…kay? Go ahead I guess," Nicole says sitting down in the DJ chair. Mickey pulls on a sweatshirt and takes Sydney's hand and almost drags her out of the room, shutting the door behind them.

"So where are we doing this?" Sydney asks, "and why has everyone been all nervous around me today?"

"You'll see, we are going down to the boiler room of the rink so we can be alone," she says, beginning to lead the way.

"All the way down there? Is this really that big a deal?"

"Yes, it is."

"Okay then…" she says quietly as she follows Mickey, down several staircases and down below the rink, into a concrete hallway leading to the boiler room of the rink. Once there, Mickey opens the door and holds it open for Sydney, who enters, followed by Mickey who shuts the door and locks it behind her. There are already two fold up chairs set up across from one another in the center of the floor, which Mickey points too. The girls each take a chair, and Mickey falls into a silence as she rubs her temples, trying to decide what to say first.

"I guess…ask away…I know most of the questions you want to ask…but Taylor wants me to make sure you have only good intentions before I tell you everything…as do I…I care about that idiot too much to see you hurt him. So ask away…"

Sydney found herself almost choking on the words she wanted to say, as if they didn't want to come out. "Wha…who are you Mickey…who are you to him?"

Mickey let out a sigh, "Ya I thought you'd ask that first…Ex-Girlfriend…we broke up at the start of the summer."

"…Why?"

"Because, it wasn't meant to be…at least for him."

"But not for you?"

"Pass."

"You can't pass? You need to answer me."

"I will answer that one later, next."

"Ugh…why can he trust you but not trust me?"

"We are the same…him and I, hopefully after this, we will find out if he and I can really trust you."

"Okay…is that why you have been avoiding me?"

"Yes, I didn't expect it to come to this…you may not realize this yet but…while we are friends, I will always been angry with you deep down."

"But what did I do?"

"Nothing…you exist…that is the only reason I am mad at you. It's nothing you can help, maybe someday I will learn to let it go but I cannot right now."

"…Why Wild mutt…"

Mickey soon fell silent, not sure if she is truly ready to answer this question. However after several sighs, she scoots her chair forward, and takes Sydney's hands in her own. "He…isn't just a Timber-wolf by mascot…the Savoie family…along with several families at this school…including my own…are Werewolves."

Sydney couldn't help but let out a slight laugh, Werewolves? Oh please, those don't exist.

"Stop laughing," Mickey said, tightening her grip on Sydney's hands.

"But Werewolves? Common Mickey those are just fairy tales."

"Oh really?" She says, and stand, walking a few paces from her chair and into a more open space. Soon, the white smoke surrounds her, and when it clears she has shifted into her full wolf form.

"Whoa…" is all Sydney can manage to say. Mickey pads over to Sydney, slowly as to not scare her. She is nearly as tall as the short teenager, very nearly face to face with each other. "This is real?" she asks as she lifts her hand up to the top of Mickey's head, to feel her fur. Soon enough however, Mickey backs away from her and changes back to normal.

"Yes, it's real," she says, sitting back down in her chair. "They are all real, Vampires, Werewolves, several Mythical creatures are real, hiding in plain sight, usually in schools much like our own.

"And Taylor is a werewolf?"

"All of the Savoies are."

"So…that answers…a lot…"

"Don't freak out okay? Look Sydney…I may not like it but…he really likes you…if you told anyone about this, can you imagine what would happen to this school? To the entire world? No one can know about this, you can't even tell Nicole. You need to promise me…cus if you tell anyone I'll tear you to shreds."

"I…promise I won't…"

"…The reason that I hate you so much is because…I imprinted on Taylor a long time ago…when we met in Middle school…I have loved him my entire life."

"Doe she know that?"

"Of coarse he does…we dated for two years, but he never imprinted on anyone. All trough middle school and high school, he never seemed to find that one girl that mattered to him more than anything else. For a time I was happy enough with him because I thought he would never imprint on anyone…I was naïve. I was happy to live in the delusion that our relationship could go on forever, if he simply never me the girl he was supposed to be with. But, when summer time came, we split up, because he had given up hope of ever truly falling in love with me…like I did with him. I'm going to love that moron until the day I die, but he will never love me the same way…that role is yours."

"Wait…what?!"

"He wasn't sure at first…his emotions can be pretty hard to understand, even for him, but he knows for sure now, that he has imprinted on you Sydney…Taylor loves you, and he won't ever stop loving you."

"He…it's really that big of a deal?"

"It's the biggest deal you are ever going to find in this life…When he gets back tomorrow night, he has asked me to sneak you in the back way of the frat house, that is, if you agree to stay with him, and be with him."

"How serious is this going to be? You make it sound like I'm his…mate…" she says with a blush on her face.

"That won't happen for a long time, Taylor controls himself very well, it is hard to get him to loose himself in his animal instincts."

"You say that like you have tried…"

"We were teenagers…animals Sydney, we had plenty of sex."

"…Human or wolf?" 'OH MY GOD WHY DID I ASK THAT?!' She nearly yelled out to herself.

Now it was Mickey's turn to blush, "…I am not comfortable answering that question…"

"Good cus I didn't mean to ask it…aha"

"Humph, ha-ha," she soon breaks out laughing, and Sydney does as well, the girls finally relieved to be able to talk to each other again, as real friends.

"Thanks Mickey…for answering everything, I'm glad we can talk again."

"In a way…so am I," she then stand up and takes Sydney's hand again like before, but instead of dragging her along she waits for her to be ready, and the two walk out side by side. Once back in the radio booth, Mickey pulls out her phone and shoots a text to Taylor, Whom she knows is waiting for some good news.

"**She's all set, we will see you tomorrow, good luck in the morning Wild mutt =]"**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The next day, when the game had ended, Taylor got back to the frat house around noon, glad to have a slight break finally. However his relaxation was too be short lived when he remembered that Mickey was sneaking Sydney over in less than an hour. He rushed to the bathroom and took a quick shower, trying to get the stink of hockey off of him, and mainly to fix his hair. He got out and dried himself as fast as he could and rushed back toward his room with naught but a towel wrapped around his waist. Halfway there he rounded a corner and found himself nearly falling into Santina, who carefully backed away from him so they would not collide.

"Woah, Jesus slow down, what's the rush?"

"Sorry, Mickey and Sydney are coming soon and I'm running late."

"That's today?" She asked, very surprised that she had forgotten when he had said they would be coming.

"Ya twenty minutes from now, you and I are the only ones home right now right?"

"I think Chris is still here but he is leaving any minute."

"Alright cool, don't want her to feel overwhelmed into a house full of…us" He said as he began walking more carefully back to his room.

"I better make myself more presentable in that case…" She sighed looking down at herself, still in the clothes she had slept in the night before. She then walked back to her room and began the process of getting better dressed and fixing her makeup.

Back in Taylor's room her took the towel from his waist and tossed it on the bed before heading to his dresser and grabbing a pair of boxers and basketball shorts and pulling them on. He then Got started on drying and fixing his hair so it was straight and his bangs were tossed to the right side of his head loosely, still sort of hanging over his right eye. He then felt a knock on his bedroom door and turned to face it in surprise, knowing that it definitely wasn't Santina knocking, she would have simply come right in. If someone was knocking, it was going to be Mickey and Sydney.

"…Come in."

A few minutes earlier, Mickey had met Sydney at her dorm room and took her out into the woods behind the school. The trip had been mildly quiet, the two girls a bit scarred to talk to each other, even after their chat last night. However when they got close enough to see the massive old house, Mickey spoke up.

"Okay, you ready? We just gotta time it so there are no cars going by, which really isn't very hard."

"I guess I'm as ready as I will ever be…this isn't easy you know. I nearly exploded last night when Nicole asked me what we had talked about, I wanted to tell someone so bad but I can't."

"The only people you can talk to this about is me and the Savoie's, and even then you shouldn't mention it to their parent's, or even my parents. They don't like it when we tell people unless it is absolutely needed. Even then they still get angry with us."

"This isn't my fault, he is the one who…imprinted on me…"

"Your saying it like you are upset," she said smirking back to her as she walked up and hid behind a tree.

"I'm not…it's just, hard to deal with okay? Humans don''t have to deal with this kind of stuff usually."

"Well you better get used to it, because you are about to be in a house which is home to wolves. Fortunately for you Taylor made sure most everybody is busy today, I'm fairly sure that only he and Santina are home at the moment, at least, that's all I can smell right now."

"Well that's good…will Santina hate that I am there?"

"No, she likes you, I can tell, of coarse, I don't think I've ever seen Santina get angry, she's really cool, like, the best word I can use to describe her is a princess. She is beautiful and strong and confident, and she never gets nervous, makes other chicks get really jealous. Of coarse, what girl wouldn't be jealous of a girl who gets to live with all the Savoie men twenty four seven." She hen peeked back at the road and tilted her head in such a way that her ear was facing the road. She listened in and could tell there were no more cars coming for quite a while. "Alright common love bird," she says as she grabs Sydney's wrist and leads her out off the trees and into the small backyard of the house. Since it was well into the fall season at this point, the entire lawn and most of the roof was covered in red and brown autumn leaves, making the house look even older. The air was crisp as well and the wind bit at their noses, so they hurried the rest of the way into the back door of the house. They came into the main hallway from under the staircase at the back of the room, and headed down to Taylor's door. "Ready?" She asks as she raises her hand to knock on the door.

"Huuhh…ready," she says taking a deep breathe through her nose, her shoulders raising up in the process.

The heard Taylor's voice come from within, "Come in," his voice sounded slightly shaky, Mickey couldn't believe it but for the first time in her life she thought that Taylor sounded nervous.

Mickey opened the door and seemed a bit struck herself, never mind Sydney. Both girls found themselves watching Taylor's movement as he rifled around his room looking for a clean shirt to wear. He had at least found a pair of ankle socks and slipped them on before they had entered, but now he was simply moving around his room without a shirt on. Soon enough both of the girls felt their cheeks getting hot and Mickey crossed her arms over her chest and gave off a huff of annoyance. "Is this a bad time," she asked, clearly frustrated with him.

"You two are early and all my shirts are in the wash, it's laundry day, what do you want form me?" He says as he turns back to them, giving them a square look at his well, but not over, muscled stomach and chest. His arms were never very muscular, as they did not need to be for his sport, but his shoulders, chest and stomach were well toned. They were not so muscled however that he looked intimidating in anyway, no, his intimidating muscles were in his legs. Since he had been skating his whole life, his calves and thighs were very muscled, but thankfully mostly hidden under his baggy shorts. He was glad he had at least had time to fix his hair, and it was draped over shoulders and his collar bone, and he had shaved in the bathroom before showering.

"Whatever," Mickey said walking into his room farther, leaving Sydney standing there still staring. She had been dating him for a while now, but had never seen him so casually, certainly not without his shirt on, it made her feel a bit awkward seeing him like this for the first time. Mickey sat down on his bed and pulled her light sweater off and tossing it over the bed frame. The room was kept cold, much llike the rest of the house, but it wasn't nearly as cold as it had become outside. Sydney opted to leave her coat on since she was still cold, she was surprised that the other two weren't freezing.

"Uh…."She started, breaking out of her silence and shaking her head a bit, Aren't you two cold?"

"Nah, we don't get cold very easily," she said before patting the bed beside her. "Come on in, we won't bite, promise," she giggles out. "Been wanting to say that to someone for a long time."

Taylor lets out a chuckle before going through another drawer and finally finding a shirt, a slim fitting V-neck T-shirt like always, and heading over to his gaming chair a few feet from the bed.

Sydney slowly made her way to the bed, but still couldn't take her eyes off of Taylor. He looked so…different in her eyes now, knowing he wasn't a human being. Everything he did seemed strange in a way, they way he moved, the way he walked and sat down, the way he seemed to be concentrated on multiple things at once, and almost never looking at what he was doing. The way his ears twitched sometimes, and the way she sometimes found him swiveling his hips slightly in such a way that it was barely noticeable. He soon turned around and faced the two of them, finding the awkward silence and stairs from his girlfriend a bit…disheartening. "Ya alright sport?"

"Uhm…ya…" She says quietly sitting down on the bed a few scoots away from Mickey.

"So do you wanna do something today or just stair at him?" She soon asks Sydney, who in turn turns a brighter shade of pink.

"Syd, we really don't need to do this if you aren't feeling up to it…" He says to her quietly.

"No!" She says a bit too quickly and too loudly, before going silent. "I'm gunna have to get past this sooner or later…I would rather it be sooner…I just wanna hang out…I guess, It's weird seeing you like this, trying to see you as an animal instead of a human…"

"Ya I imagine it must be…Do you think it would help if you actually saw me as an animal?"

"I don't know if I'm ready for that…" She then thought about and decided it would be best to get over the fear as soon as possible. "But…that may be for the best, I want to get back to the way we were…and if that's what will make me comfortable around you again then so be it."

Taylor soon stood and walked a few feet away to the center of the room and turned back to them, and the shadows began to surround him. When the cleared he had changed into his wolf form, as large as ever. Compared to Mickey he was huge, but compared to Sydney he was even larger. She became nervous and began to scotch back on the bed, but soon felt Mickey holding onto her hand. She looked over to the older girl's face, as Mickey gave her a reassuring nod, before helping Sydney get back closer to him. Taylor began to slowly pad over to the edge of the bed and lower his head to the height of the girl's chest levels, trying not to startle Sydney. His fur was still black as night as when he and Mickey had had their little moment all that time ago, and it seemed to slowly shift in the small wind of the central cooling of the house. Mickey began to scratch at Taylor's ears with her free hand, trying to show Sydney there was nothing to worry about. Soon enough she bagan to raise her other hand, still holding Sydney's wrist in it, toward Taylor's nose. She felt Sydney shivering a bit but continued her way up until she pressed Sydney's hand to Taylor's nose. It felt cold and slightly wet, like any dog's nose. Mickey let go of Sydney's hand and she began to use both hands to scratch Taylor's ears, which got his tail wagging, and also got a smile out of Sydney.

"Your not scary at all are you…your just a big fluffy pushover," she giggled as she moved her hands up and joined Mickey in petting him. Soon enough they looked past him and saw Santina leaning up against his door frame, smiling at the fact that Sydney was no longer afraid of him.

"He really is a big pushover, he would only get violent if someone threatened someone he cared about, also known as you," she said walking into the room and resting her arms on Taylor's back. "We all are the same way, well, most of us, some are ore protective of our secret then others, but they will warm up to you in time."

"So you all look different right, you aren't all black like him right?""

"No, black is a pretty unique color for us, myself and Taylor are black, Mickey's snow white coat is very unique too, most of us are a dirty blonde or a dark brown."

"Usually in the wild our color would help determine our rank, but not really as much in the human world we are used too," Mickey adds in.

"Well what ranks would you be?"

"Taylor would be an Alpha male, I would be an Alpha female, basically we would lead the pack, more than likely be mates." Santina says casually brushing over the words mates.

"My family has a very unique color trait, all the females are snow white, usually we would be Omegas but because of our unique colors we would be sought after by higher ranking males, basically the equivalent of a Beta." Mickey adds in.

"So your saying the fact that Taylor imprinted on me is very strange and highly unlikely to happen…"

"Indirectly, yes," Santina smiles out,, glad to find that Sydney is smart enough to read between the lines. "Would you…be more comfortable if you saw all of us together?"

"Possibly, is there anywhere I shouldn't touch you guys?"

"Don't go for the paws or the tail, and if Taylor starts licking you just scold him a bit and he will stop. If you let him go too long then he may start licking in places you don't want him to, but he'd only do that because he loves you, shouldn't be a problem with us," Mickey answers.

Santina and Mickey son change into their wolf forms, Santina the same color as Taylor, only shorter and more groomed fur with a much more feminine figure. Sydney continues to play with them for what seemed to be only little while, but in the end turned out to be several hours. After a while Santina wandered away back to her room, without changing back, and Mickey changed back shortly after that. "Okay kiddo we should get going before everyone gets back and sees you, it's bad enough they will all smell human in the house."

"Okay then," she says before kissing Taylor's forehead and standing up. "Are you gunna change back?"

The girls see Taylor shake his head, no.

"He's probably tired from the game this morning and wants to go to sleep, you'll see him tomorrow thought right?"

"We had a date, so ya I guess," she looks to his face and sees him nod yes in confirmation. The girls then grab their belongings and head for the door, leaving Taylor in the center of the room, making himself more comfortable.

"Goodnight," Sydney says looking back and waving goodbye to him, "See you tomorrow."

"Later Wild Mutt," Mickey says without looking back but waving behind her back to him, before they leave the room and close the door. They then head out the back of the house and back to the girl's dorm.

End of Chapter 9

Woooooh, sorry that one was a week late everyone but im on vacation soooo ya. The last chapter in this part of the series should be out by next weekend before a take a couple weeks for a break and to start the next part of the series. Please review! =]


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Taylor feel asleep that night much faster than he usually would, mostly because he was no longer nervous about Sydney knowing about his secret. However, when he woke the next morning and walked out of his room, without changing back, he found several of his cousins standing around in the foyer, some in wolf form and some not. Santina was in the center of them, in her human form, trying to explain to them why the house smelled so much like human as nicely as possible.

"You've all had humans in here at some point, what's the big deal with him doing it too?" She asked finally feeling defeated by the others, then they all noticed that Taylor had joined them in the group. Chris soon spoke up to try and answer Santina's question.

"Because Taylor is the Alpha male, with the title comes responsibility, he already had a perfect mate chosen out and then he ditched her. I havent' said anything until now because I thought you and the human girl were just having a fling, but you cannot be serious about actually loving her, it isn't…proper."

Taylor soon changed back into his human form so her could respond. "So what your saying is that I'm not allowed to love a human? Only other Werewolves is that it? Who are you to question who I love? Like you said, I am an Alpha and I can make my own decisions. Besides this is all irrelevant because it isn't my choice in the end."

"How can it not be your choice to date this girl?" Casey asked curiously, feeling like she knows what the reason is. Then Cole spoke up, hitting the nail right on the head.

"Ya, it's not as if you've imprinted on her."

"And what if I did? What would you do then?"

"It doesn't matter since this is all hypothetical," Lindsay added in.

"It isn't hypothetical!" Now they had pushed him too far. "If anyone ever brings this up again then you'll have me to answer to, so just fucking drop the subject and leave my decisions to me!" he says as he turns away and walks back into his room. Everyone is silent for a minute before Santina speaks up.

"Now you idiots have really done it…haven't you always given him enough crap for being different?" Santina says solemnly

"Why shouldn't we, he does things in ways that are not befitting of a werewolf, much less and Alpha male," James answers.

"Well you better get used it, before he gets sick off all of you and leaves the pack, I'm sure you all would love a chance to be the new Alpha, but think about it long and hard. If you make him so miserable that he leaves, that means you morons get to kill each other over who becomes the next Alpha, that can't be an exiting thought for any of you," she says as she walks away and into her own room.

All the guys soon look down to the floor, knowing exactly what Santina means, not desiring to have to fight each other, each of them afraid of the next. "You don't think…" Casey began before pausing and looking away from the rest of them.

"What?" Jenna asked, wondering what she was going to say.

"You don't think he actually did imprint on her do you?" Again the room went silent, everyone lost in their own thoughts.

"Then I guess we are gunna have to get over it…cus if we don't then either you'll end up killing each other…or he will leave, probably with her," Dave said before heading back to his room, soon enough the other did them same.

About an hour later Taylor exited his room, having redone his hair and dressed in his usual attire and headed for the garage. He got in his charger and turned the key, soon finding the engine was too cold to start right away. It took several tries to get the old muscle car going before he could open his garage door and head out onto the campus' road. He didn't know where he was going but he just wanted to get away from everyone so he could think for a while. He soon found himself heading for the ice rink, hoping no one would be there so he could clear his thoughts on the ice. When he got there he found the place all but deserted, all but the six in the morning to noon DJ. He didn't really know who she was so he just ignored her presence, hoping she wouldn't ask him for suggestions because he was not in the mood to talk to anyone. Luckily she didn't really seem to be looking to the ice and was more concerned with whatever her partner was doing in the room. He went to the locker room and grabbed his skates and shin pads, stick and a few pucks.

He did his usual drills for a few hours, trying not to sweat to much since he didn't want to shower again. He took it easy, making sure he wouldn't smell terrible for his and Sydney's date. It wasn't going to be anything spectacular but as long as he was hanging out with her he couldn't care less what they did. Once he began thinking about her he calmed down quite a lot, and before he knew it, the time had come for him to get off the ice and head to pick her up at her dorm room. He pulled up into the parking lot right in front of the dorm building and headed inside, noticing the sky had changed during his time in the rink, it looked like it was going to storm pretty soon. He got inside and knocked on her door. She almost immediately answered the door, as if she had been waiting just behind it for someone to knock.

"Hey," he said, surprised at her quick answering.

She soon realized that she had seemed slightly over zealous from the surprised look on his face. She backed up a few steps and felt a blush creep over her cheeks. She soon looked up into his face to find that something didn't seem quite right about him. "Are you alright?"

"Uh…yeah sorry just…family stuff."

"Did I get you in trouble for being there yesterday?"

He didn't want her to know, he hated the fact that she knew right away what it was that was bothering him. "No no nothing like that," he sighed out, hating himself for lying to her, "just…stuff…"

"Okay…?" She said quietly as she saw him turn away from her and head back into the hallway, "you ready to go then?"

"Ya I'm ready, do you want a coat or something? Looks like it's gunna storm soon."

"Ya the weather man said it would be a little rain, no big deal," she said, walking past him and closing her door behind her. The two walked back outside to his car and got in, headed for the town nearest town park. As with the rest of the town, the park was mostly woods, since the town wasn't hugely populated, and even doubled as a wildlife reserve. It was only a short drive, which they spent silent, Taylor feeling terrible for his lie and Sydney trying to figure out what had made him lie to her in the firs place. When they reached the entrance to the park however, Taylor spoke up.

"So where in the park do you wanna go? There's the lake, the camp ground and cabins, there's a normal play area for kids and there are some hiking trails too."

"Well what do you usually do down here?"

"I mostly just fish on the banks, either that or, since the place isn't very well visited during this season, take runs in the woods."

"Wolf runs?"

"Yeah."

"Well…did you bring anything to fish with?"

"I never take it out of my car, there's two poles and a tackle box in the trunk."

"So you really like to fish then?"

"It's alright, passes the time, mostly do it later in the year once Hockey is over and it's a bit warmer out."

"Well then we can do that, just don't laugh when I get the hook stuck in a tree."

Finally she had managed to get him to smile as he let out a small laugh, "would I do that? That doesn't sound like me," he chuckled out.

"Well if you teach me how to cast properly then maybe it won't happen at all."

"Ya, I'll do that, don't wanna buy any new hooks, or line for that matter."

He pulled his car up, around fifteen feet from the bank of the lake, turning it side ways to make sure it wouldn't roll in if the brakes came off. He turned on his radio and fished around in his center glove box, which was filled with old cassette tapes. He picked out the one he was looking for and took it out of it's case. The case was blank and had nothing written on it except for a title written in faded pencil. Sydney only got a quick look at it but determined that it said 'Oldies three', implying he had at least two other Oldies tapes in the car somewhere. He jammed the tape into the cassette player and turned up the volume until the music could be heard clearly, and he rolled down his own window, which was facing the lake, so that he would be able to hear the music while fishing. The first song which came on was "October Road" by James Taylor. He set the car onto accessory mode so the engine would shut off and not waste any gas while sitting there. Sydney smiled a bit as she sat in the car for a while. She watched in the rearview mirror as he put his keys into the slot on the trunk and lifted it open by grabbing onto the large wing the old muscle car had. He pulled old to rods, both of which were simple and quite old looking spinners, one was black with faded dull green detail and lime green line, and the other was an old and faded tan with red detail and normal white line. He walked them down to the shore line before putting them back together, as he kept them in two parts in the trunk because they would not fit as a whole in the trunk, set them down then came back for his tackle box. He put the box next to the rods as Sydney got out of the car and joined him on the bank. The bank was not steep at all, and was only a few inches above the water itself, which was very shallow along the bank. The water seemed calm for the moment, since the storm was still a little ways off. He took the time to show her how to work his rods, as they were at least twenty years old and not kept in the best condition. The tan rod, which he had given to Sydney to use, had several small cracks, and the reel itself was held to the rod with a hefty amount of duct tape. It had been that way ever since it had fallen into Taylor's possession, he figured his dad, the previous owner, must have broken it somewhere along the way. The black rod, which was Taylor's favorite out of the collection of rods he and his family had and used, even with it's problems, had a broken winding mechanism and bail. When you cast it, the bail it supposed to automatically realse the line and then flip back over the spinner to begin reeling in the line, but since his was broken, he had to manually loose the line, flip the bail over, cast, and then flip the bail back over by hand to begin reeling in. He didn't know why he loved these two rods the best, there were brand new rods in the garage that he could use, and these two rods barely ever hooked anything, but something about them just made the experience of fishing more fun for him. It was just the way he was, something about old and broken things made him become attached to them, like his car, the rods, and indeed most of the items in his room, like his Victorian style bed and dressers. The only new things he ever bought were hockey sticks, gloves and skates, all of his pads and his helmet were from used bins at discount stores. He had a modern computer and gaming systems and such, but that was really it. Before they even began to fish, while he was sowing her how to cast properly, the next song on his tape began to play, 'Look Heart, No Hands' by Randy Travis. Sydney couldn't help but laugh at him a little, realizing all to well that she was dating someone who was not only old fashioned with the items he owns, but also the music he listens to. After a minute of showing her, the two stood up to the bank and began casting, once their lines were in the water the sat back down beside each other, not close enough to touch though since they would need room to move the pole or to recast, which Taylor soon did while still sitting down.

"How can you do that sitting down so well?"

"Practice, helps to have long arms little missy," he laughs out again.

"It's not fair, you are almost a foot taller than I am, I need longer arms to do that," she says as she gets onto her knees instead of sitting in the grass, stretching up and casting as best she can without standing up. Once again the song changes on his radio, 'Brown Eyed Girl' by Van Morrison comes on, and this time, Taylor begins to sing along with the song he is all to familiar with.

"_Hey where did we go, days when the rains came, down in the hollow, playin a new game, laughin anda running hey yay, skippin anda jumpin, in the misty morning fog with, ah my hearts a thumpin and you, my brown eyed girl, you my, brown eyed girl," _he sings tapping his hand against his shorts to the beat of the guitar. The two sat there and talked and fished for at least a half an hour, Taylor getting up when needed to flip his tape over to it's second side.

"This is a mix tape right?"

"Ya, I make them with the radio I have, it was my parent's when they had just gotten married, it can play CD's and tapes, even play music off your phone if you ge the right cord, totally equipped with a tape recorder also. I played these songs off my phone into the radio and it recorded them onto the tapes for me, since my car can't hook up to my phone."

"How come it can hook up to your phone, don't you need an AUX jack for that? If it's as old a you make it sound it shouldn't be able to do that."

"It doesn't, it has a really great sound quality and it has a jack for an electric guitar, and I have a converter thing that turns that jack into an AUX jack for my phone."

"Wow, I've never seen a radio that had a jack for a guitar before, where is it in your room? I didn't see it?"

"It's in the garage on our work bench, it has four surround sound speakers that we put around the garage to get a really solid sound, are you into music?" He asked finally realizing that he had never really asked that particular question. "You must be if you work at the radio station, can't believe I never made that connection before."

"Yes I am, I play the guitar and I sing, I was in a band in high school for a while but we split up because I had to move."

"Well that sucks, was moving worth it?"

"Ya, I guess in the end it was, besides if I hadn't moved then I may have not ended up coming to Sheppard Hill, I didn't wanna go to College too far form where I live, and this is only an hour away from my house. Plus…there's you, and Mickey, and Nicole."

"Ya, we've got it all, hot chicks and werewolves, what more could you want at a college," he laughs again before she playfully elbows him in his side.

"We've got a great location, great staff, great dorms and winning sports teams too ya know."

"Ya I know I'm only kidding," he says as he feels a drop of water on his nose, causing him to twitch slightly. Before even a minute passes it begins to rain, getting heavier by the minute. "Some sprinkle, common," he says as he reels in both lines and runs them back to his car, stuffing them in, son followed by the tackle box. Both of them get in the car and he rolls his window back up. By this point his tape has been off for around ten minutes, so he had no was of knowing what was about to happen. He put the key in and took it off accessory before turning it all the way and putting his foot on the clutch and break. The old machine revved and revved but refused to turn over, he even tried a short rolling start, but didn't want risk going to far in the wet grass. "Well shit…that's just perfect," he muttered before looking over to Sydney and sighing, "She ain't gunna start anytime soon."

"Now I wished I had brought a coat," she said as she was mildly wet and it was getting colder along with the rain, it was almost winter after all and she felt like an idiot for not taking a sweater with her. "No heater either?"

"Nah this thing won't give us heat unless the engine is running," he says as he looks over to the nearby camp ground, and to the closest cabin. "We could run in there, I know there are fire pits in those cabins and there are chairs and stuff, they're actually really nice on the inside."

"Well that sounds like a better idea than sitting in the freezing cold car, lets go for it, she says opening her door and getting ready to run to the cabin through the heavy rain.

"Al right, they should be unlocked so go ahead, I gotta grab some wood for the fire, should be some on the other side of the cabin," he says reaching over above her lap to the passenger side glove box and taking out a lighter. Sydney gets out of the car quickly and shuts the door, trying not to slam it in her rush, and runs for the cabin, opens the large wooden door and walks in. It was a good thirty yard jog so now she is pretty thoroughly soaked. Taylor walks normally through the rain, knowing he will get soaked anyway, and once around the house removes a tarp from a pile of wood and, a few pieces at a time, puts about twenty logs in the cabin and replaces the tarp. Once inside, he finds Sydney shivering and sitting near the fire place hugging her own knees. He quickly walks around the cabin opening all the blinds on the windows to get some light inside so they can see, quickly finding that the only items in the cabin they had chosen were one blanket and one pillow in a wooden chest of drawers. He stacked a few longs in the fire pace and lit the fire as quickly as he could, giving her the blanket and pillow before peeling his soaked shirt off of him and putting it on the floor by the fire.

"Aren't you cold?" He heard her ask quietly, able to hear her teeth still chattering.

"Nah, I'll be fine…you should really get out of those clothes…they are only going to make you colder."

This statement, coupled with the fire no more than two feet from her caused her cheeks to flush bright red. "I'm not just gunna get naked in here dude."

"Well keep your bra and underwear on and I won't look," he says as he sits down near her by the fire and slips off his shoes and takes off his socks, dropping them in their respective shoes and putting them in front of the fire with his shirt.

She begins thinking to herself on what she should do, since she feels her clothes slowly turning the blanket to be just as wet as they are. 'I know he wouldn't just try to get me naked…it's not like him…and he is right anyway…I guess I'm doing this…' She soon stood up and took a few steps away from him, taking the blanket with her. "Don't look…"

"I won't," he says, trying to keep his attention on the fire.

She peels off her shirt and slowly takes down her jeans, looking back at him every few moments to make sure he isn't watching her, takes her shoes and socks off before slipping her jeans off. She then wraps the blanket up around her shoulders so it covers her whole body, before dropping her pile of clothes near the fire and sitting back down beside him. Soon enough they hear the rain beginning to slow but when Taylor gets up to look out the window, he finds that it has begun to slow just as heavy as it had been raining.

"Why now of all times…" he sighs as he heads back over and sits beside Sydney, putting his hands on her waist, lifting her up and setting her back down on his lap.

"What're you doing!" She almost yells as she feels herself getting warmer in a few different places.

"It's snowing now, we are gunna be here a while and I thought you would be warmer like this."

She leaned forward, trying to stay as far off of him as she could, but she soon found his arms around her waist, preventing her form moving away.

"Taylor…I'm not…comfortable with this…"

"I'm not gunna do anything I swear, you need to stay as warm as possible, it's already below freezing and all you have is a blanket and your underwear, that isn't going to be enough. We get some real freak storms around here in the fall and winter, and they can be pretty serious, so just relax, please." He tried to calm her down, he could feel her shaking through the thin blanket, half from being old and half from being nervous.

She soon gave in and tried to relax back into his grasp, after a few minutes, he, coupled with the fire, did manage to get her warm again. She had long since relaxed, finding the most comfortable way to sit in his lap, and had even felt herself warm up to the idea of being with this with him. She had begun sitting sideways on his lap, lying her head in the crook of his neck, arms lying in her lap, holding the blanket around her. However, since his head was nearly right above hers, he found himself able to see down into the blanket, and was having trouble keeping himself preoccupied so he wouldn't look. Sydney knew he could see down the blanket but she wanted to see what he would do, or if he could figure out that she was doing it on purpose. She wasn't exactly curvy…or really curved in anyway, but that didn't matter to him in the slightest. In his eyes, she was perfect the way she was, she was the girl he was meant to be with, which meant she was tailor made for him to love. She was however, extremely beautiful, and he loved everything about her body and especially her face. Her gorgeous eye, perfect lips, pixie nose and he was in love with her hair. Soon enough he had to shake his head to get rid of the thoughts he was having, and to shift his vision away form her chest again. Sydney could tell that was the reason and she let out a small laugh, grabbing his attention back. Soon enough she moved her arms up around his neck and pulled him down into a short kiss, looking into his eyes the whole time, before pulling back and resting her forehead against his own. "I know I said I wasn't comfortable with this but…I am now, knowing you would never hurt me makes me feel…safe with you."

He then sighed and smiled to himself, closing his eyes briefly and rubbing their heads together. "Alright," he said before looking back down to her. "The reason everyone was angry with me today is because of you…"

Her plan had worked, she hadn't known when but she knew she had wanted to get this out of him. "I thought so…why?"

"Well they were kind of annoyed by the unexpected smell of human, but it was more about our relationship…They don't know I've imprinted on you."

"You haven't told them?"

"No…Santina and I have kept it from them because…well…my family is kinda old fashioned."

"What do you mean?"

"They like tradition, and they don't really like change all that much."

"Well you are pretty old fashioned to ya know?"

"If I am old fashioned then they are medieval…They, including the adults, want me to marry Mickey…I am the Alpha male of the current generation and, by tradition, the Alpha must mate with another Alpha, or other unique traited wolf, to ensure there will be another Alpha for the next generation…To be perfectly honest…they would rather I mated with Santina than with you…not that we would be doing that for a long time," he said, trying to get off the subject of sex. "So…you are breaking up with me?"

"What? No!" he accidentally yelled a bit before calming back down. "Sorry…"

"It's okay, you must be…very conflicted."

"Problem is…I'm not conflicted at all. I don't give a damn what they want me to do, it's my life and I'm choosing you," he said as he pressed another kiss to her lips.

She relished it for a moment before pushing him back a few inches, "But won't they get mad? What will they do?"

"Well to be honest…I've always been a bit of a weird Alpha, I was the first of us to actually date a girl whom I had not imprinted on, it sounds dumb but it was actually a big deal, then I was the first of us to play hockey, And you can bet your ass I was the first of any werewolf to ever turn down a mate who had imprinted on me. I have always been under constant scolding and criticism from not only my cousins and sisters, but also my older relatives. Santina is really the only one who gets me, and defends me, but at the end of the day, we are their Alphas and they have to listen to us, and were also told to stop pestering me about my choices in life. I told them I would leave if that is what they wanted, but they soon decided they would rather have a strange Alpha then no Alpha."

"But why is that? Wouldn't they want to be free, so to speak?"

"No, there cannot be a pack without a leader, which means if I left, all the males in the generation would have to compete to become the Alpha, and each of them is just as strong as the next, so it would likely be a battle to the death, which no one is interested in."

"That's barbaric…"

"By your view, we are not humans Sydney, some day your gunna have to get that through your head."

"Especially since…eventually you and I would more than likely…have kids." She says, trying to hide the blush creeping over her face.

"Ya…but that is as far off as you want it to be, literally every part of this relationship is up to your conditions, it ain't gunna be easy to I wanna make it as painless for you as possible."

"Well I can't decide everything! That isn't fair to you, just because you follow me around like a puppy doesn't mean I get to dictate everything you do."

"Well then what should I do? I have urges and feelings that you more than likely never have to have, and hopefully never have to deal with."

"Such as?"

"Well…you know," he says as he puts his hands on her hips and kisses her again before pulling back.

"That's perfectly normal Taylor," she says laughing at him. "You're a guy, all guys want that, besides, you've already had sex before, and as I understand that was quite a while ago, so shouldn't you want it even more than usual?"

"It was only like…a year and a half ago, but I guess ya."

"Not to mention we have been dating for a few months, I've known couples who have started fooling around long before that bench mark, so stop kidding yourself, that is a natural thing to feel." She then began thinking to herself, 'WHY, why am I telling him all this, that's only going to make him think is okay, I don't think I'm ready for that stuff yet!'

"Still, that one thing should be up to you, I'm not going to do that unless you want me to."

"Well I guess that one thing is okay for me to decide, but there are a lot of things you need to choose for yourself, I can't tell you what to do everyday just because I'm a little nervous." She then felt his arms coiling around her more, 'Crap I'm still encouraging him…why am I doing that?' she thinks as she moves in closer to him again. 'Do I actually…want this? We are more alone then we may ever be…in front of the fire, both half naked…it is kind of romantic, in a weird way.'

"So then…when do you think you would be ready?" He says as he finds that they are both slowly moving closer together, not to mention the fact that the look on Sydney's face was putting him in the mood, she had long since been warmed up, but the fact that she was in a blanket, cuddling with him and in front of a fire had begun to make her slightly too hot, even her skin showed that she was hot, as it looked a bit glossy and wet. Her eyes were nearly closed, looking up into his own eyes, as if she was feeling just as hot as she looked. Little did he know his assumptions were completely correct. She felt hot, she felt like she was melting in his arms, something about the situation had gotten her going and she didn't know what it was, all she knew was that she wanted to go a little farther than she had originally thought she had. She soon found herself breathing heavily and pushing onto his chest.

"I don't know…I've never…" she said quietly as she kept pushing him, eventually he gave in and he slowly let her push him onto the floor, lying on his back with her lying on top of him, letting the blanket loose around the both of them, covering them both up instead of just her. "Just…be gentle…alright?" She asked quietly whispering into his ear, before bringing them into a much deeper and longer kiss.

"As gentle as possible," he says when the kiss is broken, pulling her back down into another, closing his arms around her back and holding her against him as lightly as he can, hoping to not keep himself sane during the whole event, as not to hurt her.

The next morning Sydney awakes, half on the floor, half on his chest, arms around him and hair strung out, mostly on his face. She blinks a few times, trying to recall the events of the night before, realizing everything wasn't just a dream when she saw her underwear and bra, each of which had been flung across the room in different directions. The think blanket was draped over her breasts and across Taylor's lower chest, covering both their midsections and Sydney's legs. The blanket however was too small to completely cover Taylor's legs, and they stuck out from the end. The fire had gone out long before the sun had risen, but she noticed there was no wood left in the room, which meant throughout the night, after their little "Date", Taylor had gotten up and put more wood on the fire to keep her warm. She looked to the window and saw Snow in the window sill, but she wasn't very cold, which meant the sun was out and working on melting the snow. She then realized that everyone would more than likely be worried about her for not coming home last night, so she quickly reached over and grabbed her now dry jeans, which were within reach, took out her phone and texted Mickey and Nicole. The one to Nicole simply said not to worry and that she spent the night with Taylor and they were fine, and the one to Mickey was a request for he to tell Taylor's family that he was alright. She soon got answers from both and decided that she didn't want to wake him up. She removed her hair from his face and saw him slightly grinning even while he was sleeping. She didn't realize that the previous night would have made him so happy, though then again, it had made her just as happy. She was glad to be in such a relationship, she was glad he loved her and she knew now more than ever that she loved him just as much. She rested her head back on his chest and put her arms back around him and soon, fell back to sleep.

End of chapter 10 and Series 1!

Bam!, so there is the first series done, Sydney and Taylor will no longer be the center of attention, The next part of the story will be about Santina and her interests, her winter concerts for performing arts, and her love life. Taylor and Sydney's story spanned a few months, but Santina's will only go from November to just before Christmas. After that There will be a Christmas break special, and then we will be getting into the Football player's. That is going to be the most challenging I think, since we will be picking up their story halfway through their season. After that we will be doing spring baseball with all of those players, and we will have a Spring break special, then we will get to the end of Spring and into summer, which will be when we focus on Garret and his auto racing. I have to do a recount and find an old piece of paper but if I am thining correctly we will then do graduation for the members of the family who are of that age, and then get into a second year, that is the plan and I hope you are all around for it.

Please review ^^, it would really help to know if you guys like this story or not, and what you think I could do to make it better ^^, thanks =]


	11. PSA

PSA #1

Hey guys, so for those of you who haven't ever read my stories before this new story this may seem odd to you but I'm willing to bet my returning readers will know what this post will entail.

This will be a Public Service Announcement for just about all of my readers to know what I going on and what is coming up soon and what isn't. In my PSA's I like to type in a laid back manner so please don't get on me for grammar and misspellings. First off, let's get to Skarloey Kail.

Right so, good news and bad news, the bad news being that I will not be posting a new chapter tomorrow night, October the eleventh, or next Friday, October the eighteenth. My reason for this is because last week's episode of Legend of Korra was god awful for someone like me who needs to essentially rewrite it with a new character involved. Next to nothing happened in it, it boiled down to eighteen minutes of snoozing and two minutes of Mako and Korra drama followed by Korra doing something incredibly dumb and then it was over leaving on a cliffhanger. I have tried already to write a chapter for Skarloey Kail about it but no matter what I do it comes up too short and it just isn't worth your time to read because it is too short and nothing important happens. The reason I will not be posting next week is because I will be on a family vacation and will simply not have the time to write and type up a chapter.

Now for the good news. Sunday, October the twentieth, I will be posting a conjoined chapter of last week's episode and tomorrow night's episode. Then on top of that, on Friday, October the twenty-fifth, I will resume my normal posting habits, but will also write a special, in-between chapter or side chapter for Skarloey Kail, perhaps a clipping from his past or a sort-of romance episode between him and Asami, in fact let's change that. We will have a vote, in the review or comments or whatever you can say whether you would wanna see a romance chapter or a chapter of Skarloey's past to be the special chapter, one with the most votes wins. And Hell, if both of them get a ton of votes I will do them both, and post them one week after the other, one with the most votes gets posted the first week and the second the week after.

Now, second order of business, Sheppard Hill University and Red Baron. I don't know if any of you are readers of those two series but I am considering them both over at this point. I have no drive to write them and no one reviews them saying they would like to see more of each of them, so I figure you just don't want anymore of them. Plenty of people still come back and re-read both of them time and time again but as most of you know I am very review driven, if someone tells me they like what I do I am more driven to write it, and no one has done that for Red Baron in a very long time, and no one has ever reviewed S.H.U even once, so I figure you all must not like it.

Anyway ladies and gents that should be about it, sorry for the disappointment on Skarloey Kail this week but I hope what I have just written will keep you guys happy weeks while I am gone. ^^


End file.
